Our Past, Our Future
by Alibear
Summary: WARNING - This story is based on the sides/spoilers for the 100th episode and beyond. So if you are spoiler free you might want to skip. Our dynamic duo confronts their emotions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:****WARNING - SPOILERS for later in the season- ep 19 in this story***** So this is my take on what may happen with a certain social scenario later in the season and what might come of the 100th episode. If you aren't reading any of the sides or spoilers, you may be a bit confused, or may not want to read this at all. I just couldn't help myself on this one, I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Oh, and as always, unfortunately I don't own anything. I am only borrowing them for my own entertainment

"Look Sweets, I don't know what your issue is, but layoff," Booth warned.

Dr. Lance Sweets sat facing his two most intriguing patients, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. Things in this session had not been going well. He had finally decided that it was time to publish his case study on the pair seated before him. And out of professional courtesy had allowed them to read the book and comment on the conclusions.

He certainly hadn't been prepared for the firestorm that had erupted in his office over the past hour and a half. Both partners had vehemently challenged his conclusion. That being that the two, whether they realized it or not, were in love with each other. It hadn't taken Dr. Sweets very long to determine that these two shared a special bond. It had intrigued him that two people so fundamentally different, the hyper rational scientific minded Dr. Brennan and the decorated lead with your gut and follow your heart Agent Booth, could be so drawn to one another.

It had become apparent early on that these two had a strong attraction to one another. Their feelings ran very, very deep, and had grown considerably during their 5 year partnership. He was almost positive that each was aware of their feelings for the other. What he could never figure out was what was holding these two back from having a relationship. They loved one another, he was sure of it. He would bet his license on it.

Over the course of his association with these two he had thrown a few bumps in the road for them along the way to see how they would react both as individuals and as a part of a two person team. Dr. Sweets had no doubt that they belonged together, however odd a pairing in might outwardly seem, but he wanted them each to be sure that they were ready for such a step, because if one of them chose to put a voice to the emotions and the other was unready or unwilling, the result would be catastrophic for both. This he felt was the root of their problem. Both were too afraid to make the next move for fear of losing the incredible friendship that they currently enjoyed. What neither of them appeared to see was that they, for all intents and purposes, had been carrying on a relationship for the past few years with each other, minus any of the more exciting benefits.

Which brought us to the current situation. They had just spent the last hour describing their first case together. And protesting, much to vehemently their feelings for each other.

"Agent Booth, you aren't being totally honest with me here. Something else happened during that first case didn't it?"

The partners shared a look, and Dr. Sweets knew he had uncovered something. Dr. Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her chair, angling herself away from Agent Booth, trying to distance herself from him. For his part, Agent Booth ran a hand over the back of his neck and nervously glanced out the window to his left surreptitiously avoiding eye contact with Dr. Sweets. This was not just anything. This was something big.

"Ok, just tell me." He pleaded. "It may help me understand the foundation of your partnership and friendship. Why each of you refuses to acknowledge your underlying personal feelings for one another."

"We have already informed you that we really did not particularly enjoy working with each other in the beginning. Booth was too emotional for my comfort level, and I assume, based on his commentary today, he disliked my rational, scientific nature." Dr. Brennan offered.

"However," she continued tentatively, darting a quick glance in Booths direction, "we may have had a moment during our first association that was not entirely professional."

Booth brought his eyes back to the front and looked at Dr. Sweets. The looks on the partner's faces were torturous to behold. Each wore an expression that looked almost painful. This was something that had been eating away at them for the last 5 years.

"And by not entirely professional you mean…" Dr. Sweets encouraged.

"It means that we may have almost slept together." Booth spit out on a quick exhale. The partners looked at one another, each not quite sure what the other was remembering.

"Wow! I mean wow! That certainly wasn't what I thought was going to be said." Dr. Sweets answered them in a voice that held the high pitched tone of surprise.

"Dr. Brennan?" he queried.

"Yes, that account would be accurate." she replied, though her voice had become slightly softer, almost unsure.

"And by almost slept with each other, this means…" Dr. Sweets probed.

"It means exactly like what it sounds like Sweets." Booth answered in an exasperated tone. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and began to speak. "Look, it was a mistake that we thankfully brought to an end before it could go too far. We had solved the case, and because it had gone so well, and the squint squad had done such a great job, I thought I would take them out for a few drinks. You know, they didn't really seem like the types that got out all that much if you know what I mean, especially this one." He said thumbing in the direction of Dr. Brennan.

"I'll have you know that I enjoyed a very fulfilling social life before you insinuated yourself into my life Booth." She retorted.

"Yeah, sure you did Bones." He replied.

"I had enjoyed many.." she was cut off by Dr. Sweets.

"Ok, ok." He said holding up his hands. "I don't really care what Dr. Brennan's social life was like prior to your first case."

"So anyway," Booth continued, "I took them out to a bar and we all, amazingly enough, were having fun. It got late and everyone started to leave, and it was just Bones and I at the bar, sipping our drinks, and we were none too sober. The jazz band was still playing, so I asked her to dance with me. We danced for a little while. Then I offered to share a cab and she accepted. I walked her to her door, and I suppose the combination of the alcohol and the dancing had put us in a certain mood. One thing led to another, and before we knew it we were making our way down her hallway to her bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I think that this is going to be a long story. Something to keep me busy while Bones is on Hiatus until April

Dr. Brennan sat in her chair remembering that night as Booth calmly described it to Sweets. It was funny to her how foggy the memories were now. That something that had made such an impact on her life could be pushed back so far into the recesses of her brain. However, the parts she remembered most clearly were the emotions, like they had been burned into the gray matter that filled her skull.

It was ironic that the emotional memory was so strong to her. Well, not ironic to her, but to everyone else. People always assumed that she was a cold, unemotional being. She supposed it was because she had perfected an indifferent exterior, a façade to hide the emotions within her. Apparently it was a little too effective. Well, whatever it was now, it had been necessary at the time, and had served her well.

Her late childhood, growing up in different foster homes had been a horrifying experience. She had quickly learned that none of those people really cared for her. They cared for the states money that she brought in. She learned that her emotions could easily be used against her, to belittle her and make her feel inferior. So, as a result she learned to build walls around her heart, and chose to ignore any tugging or twinges from that region. Instead she concentrated all her energy on her intelligence. She could use her intelligence to prove her worth, to show people that she did matter.

All that had worked so well for such a long time. She had become too comfortable in that kind of lifestyle. A lifestyle that never allowed her to get too close to another human being, because after all they would all leave at some point, no matter how much they professed to love you. And then she had met Seeley Booth.

At first, she thought he was such a strange creature. His actions were always guided by his "gut" as he said. She just couldn't understand how someone could go through life like that. Making decisions without any empirical evidence just seemed fool hearty and dangerous to her.

Their first case had been a disaster. Well, not the case, their working relationship. They had caught the killer, but it had been very difficult to get through. They were totally incompatible, like oil and water as Booth would say. He got in her way, and she got in his, and both ended up very frustrated. Their philosophies were so different in how they solved mysteries.

She immediately observed that Booth had a gift for reading people. It truly amazed her. He could tell if someone was lying by observing their body movements and the tone of their voice. He relied on this gift heavily during his investigations. It had never let him down he had told her. She had envied how easily he worked with others. He always seemed to know just the right thing to say to people, no matter what the situation. She still envied that skill.

But the thing that had been her down fall at that time, and her weak spot now, was his smile. When he aimed that lopsided grin at her, things inside her just melted. That is what had happened that night all those years ago. She had been enjoying herself with the group, more than she really cared to admit. She saw that this side of Booth was much more relaxed and playful than his business FBI side. He playfully flirted with the women and chatted with the men, setting everyone at ease. There was something about him that stirred things up inside her.

She tried desperately to squelch the emotions rising inside her. But it was so hard to do around Booth. Even, though it was apparent that they hadn't worked well together, she had been drawn to him, to his self assured nature, to his ability to freely experience emotions, and invoke those same responses in others. He amazed her.

She was attracted to him, both then and now, she could admit that. But back then it had been different, more lustful, which was apparent after her actions on the night in question. After the others had left, she and Booth had sat at the bar, sipping their drinks in a companionable silence. The music was softly playing in the background when suddenly he turned to her and asked her to dance. She hadn't seen any harm in it, as they likely wouldn't work together again, and she enjoyed dancing with the right man. Given his height and proportions, she had calculated that they would likely be well suited for dancing. So she had said yes.

They made their way to the dance floor, and he took her in his arms. Almost immediately she sensed that this probably hadn't been a good idea. His touch had done something to her. She felt something very unfamiliar when his arm wrapped around her. The warmth of his hand on her back spread through her like wildfire. Never before had she experienced a reaction like this to the opposite sex. She had been attracted to him before, who wouldn't be, he was incredibly handsome, but after he touched her, it was like the dial had been ratcheted up tenfold. She knew that this man could have the power to break down her well guarded defenses. Then she looked up into his eyes and knew she was lost.

His eyes were a warm brown. Tonight they held a twinkle that she couldn't quite describe some merriment that only he was privy too. But what struck her was that when she looked in his eyes she felt like she had known him all her life. She felt that she could tell him anything and he would understand. But as always she refrained from sharing anything emotional as they glided around the floor.

He was an average dancer, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in personality and demeanor. Their conversation during the dance was light. However she found herself sharing things and enjoying this social interaction. And there it was again, that little tug in the middle of her chest when he smiled, or happened to glance into her eyes.

While this was all a wonderful new experience for her, she wasn't under any delusion that a man like this could ever possibly be interested in her on a romantic level. Sure, there was a definitely physical attraction between them, but that was an innate human need, and certainly did not necessarily signify any emotional connection.

The music came to an end, but they hadn't noticed. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had kept right on dancing. When they realized, both laughed and smiled, but Booth held her just a little longer than necessary

As he relinquished her person, he suggested that they share a cab. She agreed. The ride to her apartment was silent, but the air was heavy with anticipation, from her, from him. They reached her building and Booth exited the cab to open her door. She took his hand to assist her out, and she felt it again. That jolt of awareness. Although this time, she was sure he felt it too, holding her hand a moment longer than was necessary.

Ever the gentleman, he walked her to her door and said, "I just wanted to thank you and your team again for all your help. We wouldn't have caught that creep without you guys. I owe you one."

"It was really no problem Agent Booth. We are in the business of solving mysteries, albeit ones that have occurred hundreds of years ago, but it was enjoyable working in the present." She replied

"Please, call me Booth." He said, flashing that lopsided grin.

"Booth." She said licking her lips, liking the taste of his name.

She hadn't realized they were standing so close together. She had to look up in order to look at him as she spoke.

"Why do you go by Booth, and not your given name?" she queried quietly.

His head bent closer to hers as she took a half a step closer. "I've never liked my name," he all but whispered. And then it was inevitable. The gravitational force that had been pulling them together since that dance had finally won.

They came together all at once, as if they couldn't get close enough to one another. Their lips slanted hungrily over each other, nipping and tasting. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, they had made it inside her apartment. She found herself propped up against the door as he rained a trail of hot kisses down the side of her neck. The feeling was unbelievable. She felt as though she were ready to burst into flames. She couldn't stay still. The need to have him was overwhelming.

She pushed against the door to bring them to a standing position. Without breaking the contact of their lips she began pushing him down the hallway towards her bedroom. They quickly rid each other of their coats and were working on shirts. She turned them around as they entered the bedroom, and pulled him towards the bed. She stopped when she felt the mattress against the back of her legs. They both tumbled into bed, a jumble of hands and legs, caressing one another.

The passion was boiling over; they couldn't touch or taste enough of each other to satisfy their hunger. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The cold air against the bare skin of her abdomen was like a bucket of cold water.

"Booth?" she asked still foggy with passion.

"God, I'm sorry." He said, sitting up on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"For that," he said jutting out an arm to indicate the location on the bed they had just vacated. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's, it's ok. I suppose it wasn't surprising given the amount of alcohol consumed and the dancing. It was only natural to be amorous after that." She replied.

He smiled slightly, giving his head a shake.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, I should go. Thanks for all your help."

He spared her a small smile over his shoulder and then was gone. She sat stunned on the bed not really sure what had just happened. One moment she was having an incredible sexual experience, and the next she was alone, again. That was when the tears began to fall. Great body wracking sobs escaped her mouth. She tried desperately to control her emotions but found she couldn't.

How could he have done that to her, just left like that? Hadn't he felt any portion of what she had felt between them? And in that question she found her answer. Apparently he had not. How foolish she had been. She had known this man for all of a week, and they didn't even get along that well. Once again her emotions had betrayed her, led her down a path that held nothing but pain. She couldn't understand why she had become so attached so quickly to him. It had been and error in her decision making, which was why she swore that this was the last time she would let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you are enjoying this!

Something else was going on here. Dr. Sweets could sense it. Their almost interlude had had a profound effect on Dr. Brennan. Her body language screamed defensiveness and she positioned herself to be closed off from the other two people in the room.

"Dr. Brennan, do you have anything to add to Agent Booths description of the evening?" Dr. Sweets asked trying to pull her into the conversation again.

"Dr. Brennan?" he asked again.

"What, oh I'm sorry , what were you saying?" she asked. with a shake of her head. It appeared as if she were attempting to rid her mind of the memories. Dr. Sweets of course picked up on this immediately.

"You seemed to have been lost in reflection there, Dr. Brennan. Is there anything you would like to add about the encounter? Perhaps , if you wouldn't mind, I am very interested in knowing the outcome of any discussions you had regarding this incident. How did you choose to handle it?" he asked.

"Discussions? We never had any discussions about it." She replied matter of factly, glancing briefly in Booth's direction.

"Wait, let me understand this. You two almost slept together and have never discussed it. Never once in the whole 5 years you have been working together?" he stated with a tone of awe.

This would go a long way towards partially revealing Dr. Brennan's reticence to admit any personal feelings for Agent Booth. He could imagine that the encounter may have meant more to Br. Brennan than she would admit. Or at least she perceived that it had meant more to her than it had to Agent Booth. To Dr. Brennan's fragile inner emotional state, the perceived rejection had had far reaching implications.

It was very interesting to him that their first association had been built out of such strong passions, hatred and lust. Hatred may be too strong of a word, but there had definitely been a strong amount dislike between the two, spawned from their differing fundamental view of the world and society.

"I would venture that we never felt that it was worth dredging up." She said calmly.

"We both, I assume, had imagined that it would be very unlikely we would see each other again, let alone end up working another case. However, two weeks later Booth shows up at the lab stating that we have another case. I was actually shocked to see him there."

"And how did you feel seeing him again?" he asked.

"There was no feeling about seeing him, he was simply there and we had a job to do, and we did. Our working relationship had nothing to do with what may or may not have occurred in our personal relationship. If you could even call it a personal relationship at that point, we had barely known one anther for what, a week. It would have been ridiculous to let that event interfere with business. So, therefore I felt that there was no need to rehash something that the two of us had obviously felt was a mistake."

"But you had to have felt something. It would be the natural human response Dr. Brennan. Even in your compartmentalized emotional make up, this had to have affected you in some way, on some level. And now especially since you have become such close friends, the experience has never been discussed?" Dr. Sweets said trying to pull any emotion out of her that he could.

"No." She answered simply. "Even if I had ever wanted to, which I did not, Booth likely wouldn't have discussed it given is puritan view on the subject of sex."

"What?" Booth practically screeched.

"Well, it's true Booth. You become very uncomfortable whenever sex is discussed. You immediately try to change the subject." Dr. Brennan said.

"I do not. Will you stop saying that!" He defended himself.

"I would have to agree with Dr. Brennan. If I had to venture a guess, I would say that your Catholic upbringing has instilled in you a prudish sensibility when it comes to sex."

Rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in exasperation, he flopper back on the couch.

"Just because I do not like to openly discuss sex does not mean that I am prudish." Booth stated in an elevated tone.

"Oh please!" she said rolling her eye.

"I don't think I was acting very prudishly that night if you remember!" He said turning toward her, the same time that she turned toward him. Hi s voice rising.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget!" She said through clenched teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"What do you think it means Booth!" She spat back.

Now they were getting somewhere Dr. Sweets thought. These emotions had lain dormant for far too long. They had finally reached a combustion point and appeared ready to explode.

"You know, I have no idea what the hell you mean Bones! But I am starting to get pretty angry. I have no idea what you are talking about!" He yelled back.

"Of course you don't, because nothing happened!" She screamed. And just as quickly as the emotion had precipitated, it stopped. And the rational unemotional Dr. Brennan was back in control.

"You know, I have to go. I have remains to identify back at the lab. I've spent too much time here having pointless discussions." She said as she rose to leave.

"Dr. Brennan, I really think we should.." Dr. Sweets started.

"No Sweets, I'm done for today." And she walked out of the room leaving two very perplexed men behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hope everyone likes it! Thanks for all the great reviews.

He watched her walk out of the office, befuddled as to what had just happened there. Usually he could read her so well, but not today. Today, just now, for whatever reason she had closed herself off to him.

There had been plenty of emotion in their argument, but her was at a loss as too what it had been about. He went over the discussion in his head, and couldn't pinpoint anything that would have set her off. Sometimes women drove him crazy.

It had been very strange back then to start working with her regularly after that almost night. He was afraid to remember it. Afraid of dredging up all the feelings that would come with it. That night had been so spectacular and so horribly disappointing at the same time.

He could admit that though their working relationship in the beginning was rocky at best. She was mind numbingly rational and scientific about everything. It was like talking to someone from a different planet sometimes. She had no idea about any of the latest social happenings – TV, music, movies, and she rarely understood or could recognize humor or sarcasm. During their first case he had barely detected any kind of emotion from her. For someone like him it was unfathomable. He lived his life based on where his heart took him.

However, he had seen emotion that night. It had been like something out of dream. When he had taken her into his arms, she had fit him so perfectly. His hand had felt like it had always belonged on her lower back. Even though he knew how much they fought and butt heads professionally, something was pulling him toward her. Some inexplicable force had captured his attention.

Rarely had he experienced feelings like this for a woman, so soon after meeting. Yes, of course he was attracted to her, always had been, right from the start. She was beautiful. But something had changed during that dance. When he had looked into her blue eyes, he had seen there depths. This woman had undiscovered layers. Her eyes were pure, shining with a certain amount of naiveté. Now he understood that she was inexperienced in dealing with emotion, but then, when he looked at her he thought of all the things that he wanted to show and teach her about the world. Things she shouldn't be missing.

As he had helped her out of the cab, he knew that walking her to her door could end up being a colossal mistake. As their hands touched, he felt an awareness that sharpened his senses. As they stood at her door talking, he could barely keep his eyes off of her. And then she had said his name, and lightly licked her lips. Her tongue darting out from her mouth to moisten her lips. It happened in a split second, but he knew he was lost.

The first taste of her had been intoxicating. He could remember she tasted like strawberry margaritas. He found he could get enough of her. His hands were everywhere. He wanted her closer.

The next thing he knew he was following her onto her bed. This was something he wanted so much he ached. But he couldn't do this, it wasn't who he was or is. Above all else he was a gentleman, and he couldn't do this to her. She was different than other women. When she looked at him, he felt like, well he didn't know exactly what it felt like, but it was good and pure. Even now, when she looked at him a certain way he felt 10 feet tall, like he could balance the world on his shoulders for her if only se asked.

Even though he wanted her so much, he was aware enough to know that it wasn't the right time. So he stopped and moved away from her as fast as he could. Cold air replaced her warmth and helped to clear his head a bit. He couldn't understand what had come over him. This was not how he operated.

She had wanted to know why, and there was no way he could put into words exactly what was going through his head. He was sure there would be time for that later. They would definitely discuss what had gone on, but at another time. Maybe he would call her tomorrow.

He knew that he needed to get out now though. He couldn't think about what it would look like to her, he just needed to leave before his will power crumbled and he did something he might regret. This woman was different from any other of his acquaintance. He had a strange feeling that she trusted him, and for an unknown reason, he didn't want to do anything to betray that trust. With a quick backward glance, and a word of thanks he left. The one thing that had always bothered him was that as he closed the door to her apartment, he had always thought that he had heard her sobbing.

Sweets brought him back to the present. "Booth, Booth, hello, you in there."

"What Sweets," he said in an exasperated tone, slowly pulling his eyes from the door she had just left through.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" the younger man asked.

"God, I have no idea, but I do know that she was angry."

"Yes, I would definitely say that she was. Can I ask you something?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, sure, what?" Booth said in a dejected tone.

"Why haven't you ever discussed it?" Sweets asked carefully.

"Truthfully, I have no idea Sweets. By the time we saw each other again after that night, it had been about two weeks, and she never brought it up. I assumed that she didn't want to talk about it. I certainly wanted to talk about it, but I guess we just let that pass us by."

"I would say, based upon her reaction today that that evening had meant a lot to her, and had some how hurt her. What about you Agent Booth, what did that night mean to you?" Sweets pressed.

"Look, I have to go." He said quickly standing up. "You know, to actually catch killers. I'll see you later." He

Booth walked out the door much the same way his partner had only moments earlier. Dr. Sweets remained in his chair. That almost night had meant something to both of them. They had both buried strong emotions that seemed to finally be making their way to the surface. But would they acknowledge them, or would they continue to do this dance, taking one step forward and two back. Flirting with the possibility but never following through, playing the part of the tease. Whatever was in store, he knew that it was certain it would irrevocably change their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: So our story continues. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the kind words, they are great for the food for my muse.

Temperance Brennan stormed into the lab intent on throwing herself into her work. It was ridiculous that she had gotten so worked up over something that had happened, or actually not happened, 5 years ago. She had made a fool of herself back in that room. What must Booth think of her now? That she was just like every other irrational female.

She crossed the large room on the way to her office. Once inside, she plopped heavily onto her sofa. What was she going to do now? Things with Booth were certainly going to be awkward now. They had never breathed a word of that night before to one another. She thought of how he so nonchalantly spoke of the encounter, like it had been nothing out of the ordinary for him.

Why was this still affecting her after so many years? They had built a successful partnership and a wonderful friendship. It was something she valued over anything else in her life, and she loathed to think that today she may have done something to jeopardize either.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to devise a fix for her current conundrum. She heard the door open and a moment later a weight settle on the couch next to her.

"Hey Sweetie, are you ok?" Angela Montenegro asked in a concerned voice. "I could've sworn that you were talking to yourself as you stormed across the lab."

"Yes, I am afraid I was speaking to myself." She answered hanging her head.

Angela furrowed her brow, settled into the couch and asked, "O.K. what's going on?"

"Oh Ange, I don't know what to do. I made a fool of myself in our session with Sweets today." Brennan said dejectedly.

"So what happened, did you call Sweets an infant or something, or better yet, did you jump all over Agent Studly?"

"No, no it was nothing like that. I'm afraid it was much worse."

"This sounds serious Bren. Why don't you just tell me? Who knows, maybe I can help" Angela urged.

Brennan looked at her best friend closely. There was so much she wanted to tell her, so much she wanted to share. But if she brought out all these memories, let all these emotions out for air, would she be able to control them again, bury them back where they could no longer cause her any troubles. Angela had never let her down before, so she thought maybe it was time that she asked for help.

"Ok, but only on the condition that whatever we discuss will go no farther than this room. Please Angela?" she asked.

"Of course Sweetie. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Brennan wrinkled her brow and shot a perplexed look at her friend. "I'm not sure what that means?"

"Don't worry about it Bren, ok, come on spill the beans." Angela urged.

"Beans? Angela I don't have any beans." Brennan answered.

"Ok, this isn't working. Just start at the beginning."

So for the next fifteen minutes Brennan relayed the story involving her and Booth's almost non-event. As is her way, she spared no detail. The only part she left out was the tears she had shed as he had walked out her door. She chanced a glance at Angela to gauge her reaction.

Angela sat on the couch, her jaw slightly open. She wasn't quite sure that she had heard what she had heard. This could explain so much. She needed clarification.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you and Booth, our Agent Booth, almost did it?"

Brennan slowly shook her head, "I would assume that by do it you mean sex? If so, then yes, that would be accurate."

"Well, why the heck didn't you?" Angel asked.

"I told you Ange, he just left. I have no idea why he stopped. I was humiliated when he left."

"Well, Sweetie, I can tell you for a fact that there has to be only one reason why that man stopped. It's because he is too much of a damn gentleman."

"I don't think so Ange, I think it just didn't mean much to him. He just didn't want me." Brennan said quietly.

"Oh please. If there is one thing that means a lot to Seeley Booth, it is you. Even back then, on our first case, the attraction between you two was almost embarrassing to watch. I felt like a voyeur. Even through all your fighting, it was easy to see it was all just foreplay between you two. I mean it totally amazes me that you two haven't ended up in the sack yet. And by the way, when you do, I would imagine there will be many fireworks if you know what I mean." Angela said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up there Angela. We are just partners and friends. At least I think we are still friends after today's session."

Angela rolled her eyes and said,"Ok, tell me what happened."

"I don't know, I just became very angry. He talked about that night so nonchalantly, like it meant nothing to him. I didn't understand how he could be so blasé about it, especially talking to Sweets, when the two of us had never discussed the matter."

"Wait, you've never discussed it. You almost slept together and you have never discussed it? Honey, you need to discuss it." Angela suggested.

"We can't Ange. It's too late now. What good would come of it? I think it would be best to just let it be."

'Honey I am sure Booth wanted to discuss it. That is the kind of guy he is. Although he wouldn't bring it up unless he was getting some vibe from you that the topic was off limits."

"I never gave him any kind of vibe as you call it. This is all ridiculous now anyway, it was a long time ago."

"Well, it can't be that ridiculous if you are this upset by it now." Angela said pinning her friend with a knowing look.

"Ange." At that moment the man in question jogged up to her office door. Instead of coming in he stayed in the doorway and banged on it a few time.

"Hey Bones, girl times over. Chop, chop we've got a case. Let's go." He said clapping his hands together in an impatient gesture. He had purposely not entered her office. He had noticed the two women sitting on the couch deep in conversation as he had approached, and could only imagine that they were discussing the days session. He wondered if Bones had ever told Angela of that night.

Brennan looked at Angela, willing her with her eyes to remain silent. Angela held up her hands, locked her lips and motioned throwing away the key. Brennan smiled at her thankfully, grabbed her coat and followed Booth out the door.

Angela followed the partners to Brennan's office door and watched them leave through the lab. A sigh escaped her lips. When were they ever going to wake up? She had been surprised when she heard the story, although not really shocked. They had always had the hots for each other. However, they both were extraordinarily good at ignoring the love they felt for one another.

She knew that Brennan couldn't fathom that Booth would be attracted to her. She could tell that the almost night had affected her friend deeply. Brennan likely felt that Booth had rejected her that night, which was utterly ridiculous. Booth would never do anything to purposely hurt Brennan. Not even back then when they barely knew each other. Something was going to have to give soon, because they were going to drive the rest of the squints and everyone else crazy if they didn't find their way back to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: So we are going to get in to the case now. However, the case isn't really the point of the story, so I am going to try and keep the details relatively vague and not go into too much detail. Please review, good and bad are welcome Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Keeps me motivated.

Their newest case brought them to the National Aquarium. The drive over had been relatively quiet. Brennan could sense that Booth was anxious about something. She had tried to engage him in conversation, but he gave mostly one word answers, so she had given up. A few times it had seemed like there was something he had wanted to say. He would turn his head, and slightly open his mouth. Then, as though he had thought better of it he would turn his head back, intent on keeping his eyes and thoughts on the road.

When they arrived, they met with the head marine biologist, Dr. Catherine Klein. She was a striking woman, with dark hair and eyes, and slender with curves in all the right places. Her demeanor was kind and personable, if not playful, a little too playful for Brennan's liking. Dr. Klein had focused her attention on Booth, and it was making Brennan crazy, which she couldn't understand.

She had no claim on Booth, so why should she care if someone paid attention to him. Although, somewhere deep inside her she was happy to see that Booth appeared to be oblivious to the obvious overtures of the beautiful marine biologist. He was all business, intent on trying to discover who had fed their victim to the sharks.

She had gathered all the remaining body parts while Booth had conducted interviews. However, as the afternoon had worn on, she became increasingly aware of Booth having more and more conversations with the lovely Doctor. More than once her attention was pulled away from the remains by the laughter of Booth and Dr. Klein. It appeared that perhaps she had been mistaken and he was interested. Disappointment settled in her chest, which was curious. She chose to ignore it and continued on with her work.

Eventually they returned to the SUV, on their way back to the Jeffersonian.

"God I hate cases like this." He said. "I just don't understand why people must find such horrible ways to dispose of each other. Do we know, was the poor guy dead before he was fed to the fishes?"

"No, I was unable to determine that. It's more of Cam's department to determine time of death and all that." She said, and then turned her head to gaze out the window again, dismissing him.

"Ok Bones, _what_ is going on today? First you blow up in our session with Sweets and now you will barely talk to me. What's the problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Booth."

"Yeah, right. Come on, talk to me. We haven't really spoken all day without yelling at each other."

"I can't help it if you were too preoccupied with Dr. Klein to speak with me." She said, groaning to herself as the words escaped her lips. What had possessed her to say that? It certainly wasn't going to help things.

"What are you talking about? I barely spent any time with Dr. Klein." He answered.

"That's not what it looked like to me." She said still looking out the window.

"Wow, where is all this coming from? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked.

"I fail to see how it matters which side of the bed I got up on this morning." She said perplexed.

Booth sighed and counted to five before continuing, "It's just an expression Bones. You know, when you get up on the wrong, ahh, just forget it." He said after glancing her way and seeing the back of her head.

"Do you think it was a good idea to flirt with one of the suspects Booth?'

"Flirt with one of the suspects?" He asked, totally taken aback by the new direction of the conversation.

"Booth, you were laughing and carrying on a personal conversation." She insisted.

"Bones, I laugh all the time. It had nothing to do with Dr. Klein."

"It was completely obvious that you were attracted to her. Your body language and demeanor made it quite blatant to anyone who was paying attention." She said.

"Why were you paying so much attention to what I was doing? Shouldn't you have been examining the remains?" he said hotly.

"I just think it was a little unprofessional to be carrying on with a suspect. It was a little hard to ignore all the laughing and giggling Booth."

"Carrying on! Unprofessional!" He raised his voice more with each word. She could tell that he was really mad now. His eyes were focused intently on the road, his jaw clenched, and he was breathing deeply through his nose. "Well, I'll be sure to speak in hushed tones next time so that you won't be distracted from your work." he ended.

"That would be fine." She said back in her own elevated tone.

"Fine!" he said even louder. His voice carried the hard edge of anger. It was an emotion and a tone she that rarely heard from him, especially directed at her.

It was luck for the two of them that they had arrived back at the Jeffersonian on the final note of the argument. She hopped out of the car quickly before he could say or do anything to hold her there.

He watched her retreating form through the windshield. What had just happened? Why was she so combative? Flirting with a suspect? He had no idea where she had gotten these things? Dropping his head to the steering wheel he breathed in a deep breath, slowly releasing it. Hoping that it would help to calm his racing pulse. Things were not going well today, and impossibly, it seemed that they had gone from bad to worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: And the story continues……

For the second time that day Brennan stormed in to the lab intent on getting right to work. Seeing that the remains had arrived at the Jeffersonian, she made her way up onto the platform. Cam was there with Hodgins, Angela and the intern of the week, which happened to be Daisy. An audible groan escaped her lips. While Daisy was a capable assistant, Brennan was in no mood for her exuberant enthusiasm.

"OK Dr. Brennan, what have we got?" Cam questioned eagerly.

"The victim is male, I estimate about 25 to 30 years of age. Portions of him were retrieved from the shark tank at the National Aquarium, and the remainder, what had not already been digested, was retrieved from the shark." She stated.

"Yuck," Angela said warily eyeing the corpse.

"This gives new meaning to the phrase 'Take a Bite out of Crime' doesn't it" Hodgins joked to the group. He was rewarded with numerous pairs of rolling eyes, with the exception of Brennan. She was in no mood for frivolity or humor.

"I fail to see how this is an appropriate time for humor Dr. Hodgins. We need to identify this body so that his family members may be informed of his death." Dr. Brennan chastised in a tone that suggested no argument.

The group looked at her slightly shocked at the put down, and she immediately regretted the statement. It wasn't her colleague's fault that she was in a foul mood. Truthfully, she had no right to be in a foul mood at all. Watching Booth interact with Dr. Klein had unsettled her more than she cared to admit, but she needed to pull herself together. All these emotions were wreaking havoc on her life. She had to find a way to return to her tried and true outwardly unemotional self.

"Cam, the remains are yours for now. Daisy, when Dr. Soroyan finishes, please remove the flesh and prepare the bones for examination. I will be in my office." She said, quickly exiting the platform, heading for her office.

The four unbelieving pairs of eyes remained on her back until the door to her office close.

"OK, that was exciting." Cam said in her signature sarcastic tone. She looked around the platform and had only just realized that Booth had not accompanied Dr. Brennan up onto the platform. Curious.

As if on cue, she heard his voice as he swiped his card, allowing him access to the others already gathered there. 'Ok people, let's go, less standing more working. We have a murder to solve." He said in a stern tone.

The group was dumbfounded, and continued to stare at him in silence. First Brennan and now Booth. What was going on?

"What?" Booth said returning their gaze.

Cam was the first to regain the ability to speak and chose to be very brief in her comments as she pointed to Booth, "You. My office. Now."

"What did I do?" he asked.

It was apparent that Cam wasn't going to answer as she descended from the platform and made her way to her office. Booth sighed loudly, turned and followed Cam to her office, much as a petulant child would on his way to the principal's office.

She was sitting at her desk when he arrived in her doorway. He stood there for a moment. She glanced up and he gave that look that said 'well…'. She pointed to her visitor chair and threw him a look that suggested he comply. Booth did as ordered and flopped heavily into the chair.

"What is going on?" Cam asked before Booth even had a chance to glance up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, why are you and Dr. Brennan in such foul moods today? Actually, you both have seemed overly touchy the last few days."

Booth sighed heavily and hung his head in defeat. Apparently nothing about this day was going to go right. If he could do it over again, he definitely wouldn't have gotten out of bed.

"Come on Seeley, what is going on, really?" Cam gently asked.

"Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea. She has barely spoken a civil word to me since our session with Sweets this morning, which by the way was horrible. He was pushing things that he should be leaving alone." Booth answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what could he have possibly been pushing that would lead to this kind of reaction from both of you?"

Booth looked around and rose from the chair. He closed her door, not wanting to be overheard, especially here. This place had ears everywhere, and tongues that wagged freely. He turned to look at her, feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation he was about to have. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, he began, "Look this has turned into a pretty sticky situation. You know that Sweets has been studying our relationship right?" he said looking at her.

At her nod he continued, "Well, apparently he concluded his study and has included us in a book he is about to publish. Out of professional courtesy he let us read the book and comment on his conclusions."

"And I would assume that you two didn't like his conclusions? What could he have possibly written that would get you so riled up?" she questioned.

"He concluded that we were in love with each other." He said.

"And…" she questioned in return.

"And? What do you mean and. There is no and, that's it." He retorted.

"I don't understand the problem.' She said with a smile.

"Oh, I am glad you think this is funny. My partnership with Bones is falling apart, and you think it's funny?" Booth said incredulously.

"No, no." Cam said stifling a laugh and waving her hands in front of her face. "That isn't what I meant. I am just a little confused, I seem to recall a conversation we had a few months ago where you admitted that you _were_ in love with Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah, well since then I think I have come to the realization that it was probably all just the coma dream. There is no way that I can faithfully rely on what I am feeling." He said.

"Are you serious?" she said straight faced.

"Yes, I am. Sweets showed me my brain scans from before and after my coma. Before I wasn't in love with her and after I was. He proved it."

"Booth, sometimes Sweets can be a bit misguided and overzealous. Are you actually going to trust that so called proof over what is in your heart?" She asked gently.

"Cam I'm not sure I know what is in my heart anymore. I feel so damaged, so afraid to trust anything I feel." He said sitting back down in the chair, and looking at her with eyes full of doubt and uncertainty.

Not sure of what to say to comfort him, she thought the best tactic might be to keep him talking about the situation so that he might be able to work through it himself. "So what happened today?"

"We had our session with Sweets where he discussed his conclusions. Then Bones and I spent the next hour trying to convince him that he was totally off base. We told him about our first case where we couldn't stand working together at first. Oh Cam, you should have seen us back then. It was terrible."

"So I take it that Sweets wasn't buying it." She stated.

"No he wasn't. In fact he picked up on something that we were hiding from him." He said looking away from her.

"What could you have been hiding that would be that big of a revelation?" she asked and then tried to answer her own question on the next breath. "Oh my God, it has to be, it explains so much"

"Has to be what?" He questioned at the crazy look in her eyes.

"You and Dr. Brennan have slept together!" she said, the excitement of the statement said out loud making her rise from her seat

"Whoa, whoa, where would you get that idea?' He said standing up.

"Wait, you mean it isn't true?" she asked, her sails deflating a bit.

"No, Bones and I have not slept together. We almost slept together once, and only once." He said.

"Ok. When did this happen? Recently?"

"No, it was 5 years ago after our first case. Why would you say recently?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh come on Booth. You two have been getting closer and closer in the last few months. I thought for sure that something was going on there, or at least about to go on there." She answered truthfully.

"Well, no it hasn't . The whole thing 5 years ago is in the past, and it has never happened again. I brought it up to Sweets in our session and that's when she started with this attitude."

"Ok, tell me what happened back then, and maybe I can help you with Dr. Brennan." She said.

She quickly held up her hand as he was about to speak and said," I want no specific details. Generalities are fine. You may continue."

"Not much to tell. I took the squint squad out to celebrate solving the case, and we had a few drinks and a couple of dances. We shared a cab to her place, I walked her to her door, and before I knew what was happening we were falling into her bed." He said. "I knew that this was not the right thing to do, so I stopped and left, quickly."

"Uh huh." She said. "So if you don't mind me asking, when you guys discussed it, what were the conclusions that you reached about how you felt about it and all that? I mean I know Dr. Brennan has some unconventional views on sex and relationships and all that."

"We never discussed it.' He said looking away from her.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, you never discussed it with her, ever? Even now that you are such close friends?" She said, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"No." The simple one word answer sounded harsh to his ears.

"Well there is your problem right there." She said matter of factly.

"Huh?" he asked totally confused.

"You two never discussed what we will now call the incident. And now the first time that you bring it up it is to Sweets. I would bet that you were very matter of fact about it. Right?" she inquired.

"Maybe" he answered drawing the word out.

"If I know you, and I do by the way, you very much wanted to discuss the incident after it happened. But being the gentleman you are, waited for her to bring it up so as not to embarrass her. Then too much time had passed when you realized that she wasn't going to bring it up, so you decided that maybe it was best to just let sleeping dog lie, and not discuss it. Am I right?" she asked.

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Freakishly so, what are you psychic?" he said throwing her a smile hoping to change the subject.

"Don't joke Booth, I'm serious. I think the fact that you haven't talked about it has really irked Dr. Brennan. You know how her mind works, probably better than anyone here. If it involves scientific principals and skeletons, she is second to none in intelligence and understanding. But when it comes to the heart, I don't think she has all that much experience, especially back then. In all likelihood she took your silence as some kind of rejection. Underneath her intelligence, she is still a woman who feels and has all the same emotions as any other woman." Cam finished.

"Come on. Something that didn't happen all those years ago could not be still bothering her now. Why would it?" He questioned.

"Booth, do I have to come over there and slap you up side the head? Why do you think it still bothers her?" Cam led, waiting for Booth to get the point. When it became obvious he wasn't following, she threw up her hands and rolled her eyes at him, "It's because that night obviously meant something to her, and she probably now assumes that it meant nothing to you."

"Nope, you're wrong. You're just wrong. If she were still that upset over what almost happened that night then that would mean that it was likely that she was harboring some sort of feelings for me." Booth worked out.

"Yes, finally, thank you." Cam said sitting down again.

"But you are still wrong. I can't believe I am going to say this again, to yet another person, but I would know if she cared for me more than a friend. I would know." He said adamantly.

"Booth, I think you are missing a big chunk of the puzzle. Have you ever stopped to think about how you too interact? Do you ever see her act that way around other men? I certainly haven't. She is warm and caring with you. You weren't there when you were in your coma. She was broken with worry. She wouldn't talk to anyone and never left your bedside."

"Cam, we care about each other as partners and very close friends, but I really don't think she has any romantic inclinations towards me." He said.

"But what about your feelings?" She questioned.

"I can't act on any of that. I certainly wouldn't want to hurt her by telling her about any feeling I _might_ have and then figure out 3 months later that it was all a result of the coma. I won't do that to her. She means too much to me!" He said in a voice struggling to control his emotion.

Looking very agitated, Booth decided it was time to leave. "Look, thanks for the little talk, but I've got work to do."

She watched him walk out of her office. Unbeknownst to him he had answered his own question about his feeling for Dr. Brennan. Cam just hoped that the pair's collective brains would stop running interference and let their hearts take the lead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am sorry to say that the chapters will probably start coming out a bit slower now, likely 1 per week. Sorry about that, but real life is intruding If I can do more I will, just wanted to give you warning. Enjoy!!

She sat at her desk furiously pounding at her keyboard, trying to rid herself of all the riotous feelings currently coiling in her stomach. Things had to change. She couldn't continue like this. It was now affecting her work environment and her colleagues.

A soft knock sounded at her door. "You ok Bren?" Angela asked tentatively, the concern clearly written on her face. "That back there," she said glancing over her shoulder at the platform, "was not like you at all. And I don't think that poor keyboard has done anything to deserve that treatment." Angela had disguised it well, but she knew Angela was talking more about the team than the keyboard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am sorry about speaking that way to Dr. Hodgins. It was very unprofessional and uncalled for. His comment certainly did not deserve a response like that." She paused, "I am just having a bad day. It may be best for everyone to remain outside my zone of influence."

"Ok, come on." Angela said extending her hand to Brennan. Reluctantly she took hold and followed Angel to the couch.

"Alright, what happened between the time you left the lab and the time you got back? It obviously involved Booth, because he is in as much of a funk as you are."

"He is?" Brennan asked.

"Yah. You should have heard him. He basically told us to get off our butts and get back to work. He used his stern FBI voice and everything. Cam hauled him off to her office for a stern talking to for it." Angela recounted.

"I have no idea what is wrong with him, but I think that I may have, possibly, said something to Booth to offend him. It's really stupid Ange. I have no idea what came over me." Brennan said her voice full of self reproach.

"So what happened?" Angela urged her on.

"I was examining the remains at the scene and Booth was conducting the interviews as usual. One of the people he was interviewing was Dr. Katherine Klein, the head marine biologist at the aquarium. She is beautiful Ange, and it was obvious that she was interested in Booth. It was actually deplorable. She was twirling her hair and certainly not acting like a highly educated woman. Unfortunately, it was obvious by the end of the afternoon that Booth was ensorcelled by the display." Brennan said pulling her eyes from Angela to look straight ahead.

"It was maddening. I couldn't get any work done there. They were laughing and she was giggling. I felt it was totally unprofessional of Booth to be flirting with a suspect, and I told him so."

"Ok, wait a minute. Booth, unprofessional? That doesn't sound right. Are you sure Bren? I find it highly unlikely that he would be flirting with anyone at a crime scene. Well, anyone other than you." She said as an after thought.

"Booth's never flirted with me at or away from a crime scene."

Angels gave that look through the top of her eyes and replied "Puh-lease. All you guys do is flirt. You know Sweetie, it is perfectly alright for you to be jealous. It's a normal human emotion."

"Angela, I am not jealous." Brennan stated.

"Well then, what would you call it?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but it certainly isn't jealousy. I have no claim on Booth, we aren't in a relationship. What possible reason would I have to be jealous?"

"Really Bren? Are you absolutely serious? You guys have been in an emotional relationship for I don't how long. You just don't get to enjoy any of the physical benefits. It amazes me that that neither of you can see this."

"Angela, I think you are obviously having some sort of break with reality. We have a partnership and a friendship. That's it."

"Whatever you say. But the one thing I do know is that Booth is never unprofessional, and he certainly would not flirt with anyone in your presence."

"Well, you are mistaken. I saw it with my own eyes."

"No offense, but I think the glasses you are looking through are a little green." Angela told her.

"Green glasses? Angela I don't even wear glasses."

"Forget it Sweetie. Just do me a favor. Do a little inner reflection and try to figure out what exactly made you so angry with him. I think you might discover some very important feelings by doing this."

"Ok, I'll try it, but I think that it's a pointless exercise that will likely be a waste of time." Brennan said to her friend.

"Be that as it may, just humor me and try it. Are you going to be ok now?"

"Yes, I believe I will. I have sufficiently calmed myself now. Thank you for the talk."

"Anytime." Angela said rising from the couch. "Could you do me another favor? Please talk to Booth. You guys need to work this out. We little squints can't have our parents mad at each other all the time." She smiled.

"Yes, I will talk to him."

"Good. Now, I have a half shark eaten person to identify." Angela said with a flourish and left the room.

She felt bad. She had lied to Angela. She had no intention of talking to Booth about it. This was her problem, her emotions. Booth was obviously not having a problem controlling his; mostly because he probably didn't really have any feelings about what had occurred or rather hadn't occurred between them. And, if he wanted to flirt with women, good for him, he was certainly free to do so.

She rose from the couch and made her way back to her desk. Sitting in her chair, she blankly stared at the screen before her. This was useless. She wasn't going to get anything else done today. It was 7, and she was hungry and tired. It had been a long and stress filled day.

She gathered her things and was headed for the door when her desk phone rang. Not eager to answer it, she took her time returning. It obviously wasn't Booth, he would have called her cell. She hoped that whoever was on the other end would give up before she answered.

Her luck wasn't good today, the phone continued to ring. So with a sigh she answered.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, its Dr. Sweets. I would like for you and Agent Booth to come back and see me sometime this week. I know that we usually only meet once a week, but I think a second session would be prudent given the subject and results of this mornings session."

"I'm not sure that I have the time Sweets, we are in the middle of an investigation."

"Well, you need to make the time. I have an opening on Thursday at 2 pm, please be there with Agent Booth." Dr. Sweets said with an unusual amount of authority in his tone.

"Fine, I'll tell Booth and we'll try to be there." She said with resignation in her voice.

"Thank you. Have a good night." And he hung up.

Apparently she was going to have to talk to Booth after all. Won't Angela be thrilled?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: So it continues. Please review!

The rest of the week progressed much as Brennan had anticipated, horribly. She and Booth had kept their communication to a minimum, choosing only to speak when it was absolutely necessary. They often chose to give each other information through others working on the case to avoid actually having to be in each others presence. It was driving everyone crazy. Including her.

She missed talking to him. She missed being with him. She hadn't realized how much time they actually spent together during a typical week. They usually had dinner or drinks, or both a few times a week. So instead of spending time with Booth, she had thrown herself into her work as distraction.

The most difficult part had been the evenings at home, by herself. She had originally thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to make some progress on her new book. There would be few distractions. No Booth knocking or calling at all hours. It would be very productive. Soon enough she found that things were not working as she had anticipated. More often than not she would find herself lost in thought, staring at her phone. Willing it to ring, but it never did.

So she made it through the days as best she could, delving deeply into the case, hoping to keep her emotions at bay. She looked at her calendar and found that it was Thursday. She would no longer be able to avoid speaking to Booth.

She arrived at Sweets office promptly at 2 pm, and so did Booth. This was really the first time they had seen one another since Monday. The meeting was awkward, each offering a small conciliatory smile, but not making any real eye contact. He opened the door, allowing her to enter first, and then as if nothing had changed between them, he placed his hand on the small of her back as he followed her in. It was an automatic gesture, one that he couldn't have controlled even if he had wanted to.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, please sit down." Dr. Sweets said gesturing to the couch in front of him.

The familiarity of the partners ended when they reached the couch. Each chose to sit at the extremes of either end of the small love seat, turned slightly away from the other. This was certainly a new development thought Dr. Sweets. Usually they practically sat on top of each other, interesting he thought.

"So, I thought that this extra session would be beneficial for you. And after hearing some of the stories of what has been going on this week, I think I was right."

"God, can no one in this place keep their fat mouths shut." Booth spat angrily.

"What has been going on?" Dr. Sweets started.

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing." Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan glanced over at him and rolled her eyes.

"See that," he said pointing at her, "That is what has been going on. She has some issue with me."

"Dr. Brennan is there something you would like to discuss with Agent Booth? Get it off your chest, clear the air?"

"No Sweets, I'm fine."

"Ha!" came from the seat next to her.

"What is that supposed to mean Booth?" She said shooting him a glare.

"Nothing," he said coolly.

Rolling her eyes again, she returned her gaze to Dr. Sweets.

"Dr. Brennan, you appear to be relatively hostile towards Agent Booth. Your body language, the crossed arms, suggests a latent anger."

"Oh she's hostile alright. She hasn't really spoken to me since Monday, after she accused me of being unprofessional. Me!"

"Why don't you tell him why I thought you were unprofessional."

"She accused me of flirting with a suspect."

"Were you ?" Dr. Sweets inquired.

"Was I? Of course not!" Booth said, his volume rising at the end. "She has this ridiculous notion stuck in her head."

"It is not a notion stuck in my head Booth. You two were ridiculous. You should have seen them. By the end of the day he was flirting with her. The laughing and giggling was quite distracting, I had difficulty completing my work."

"That is totally not what was going on Sweets. We were having a conversation, passing the time while Bones was finishing up. There was no flirting."

His statement was met with a rather loud snort from Brennan. "There was definitely flirting going on. Booth's body language was clearly demonstrating alpha male dominance in the presence of a female of interest."

"This is all very interesting," said Dr. Sweets. "I don't think that the actual problem here is if Booth was flirting or not."

"Which I wasn't" Booth stressed.

Dr. Sweets held up his hand to cut off any further interruption. "I think the issue we are having here is that you two are having problems separating your personal relationship from your professional relationship."

"I would not agree with that assessment at all Sweets." Brennan challenged.

"Now, just hear me out. You spent a good deal of your off hours together, which is fine, as you are very good friends. However it is impeding any or all other social interactions."

Booth looked at Sweets with a quizzical expression, "What are you trying to say Sweets?"

"I'm saying that I think you two should date."

"What!" Was their collective response.

"No, no, no. Not each other. No! I think that you should both start dating other people. Broaden your social circle. Let your partnership and friendship breathe a bit." Dr. Sweets explained.

"Sweets, we have been dating other people." Booth said.

"Really? When was the last time you had a real date, or a real relationship outside of work?"

Booth thought back and realized that the good doctor was right. He hadn't had a real date in years. Had it really been that long? What had he been doing with all his time? He realized that most of his dinners out or drinks were with Bones. Had he subconsciously been carrying on a relationship with her without even knowing it? Maybe that was his problem; perhaps it was time for a change. Maybe it would be healthy for them to be with other people. Maybe this would be the only way for him to shake these pesky coma dream feelings that lingered around his heart for the woman sitting besides him.

"Maybe you're right Sweets." Booth replied.

Brennan's head snapped around at his comment as the doctor replied, "I am? Oh, I am, of course I am." Dr. Sweets had assumed that it would take more prodding to get the pair to agree to this new course of action.

Still looking in Booth's direction, Brennan supplied "Well, I have recently been dating, so this obviously doesn't apply to me."

"Of course it does Dr. Brennan. I know that you had a, as in one date, with ADD Hacker. And from what I understand it was interrupted anyway, so it doesn't really count."

"Fine," she answered. "If Booth has no problem with this, then neither do I. It may be a refreshing change of pace." Even as she said the words, they sounded hollow in her ears. She couldn't deny that when Booth had responded positively to Sweets' suggestion something happened somewhere deep inside her gut as he was so fond of saying. Her intellectual side tried to shake it off as nothing more than indigestion; however, her emotional side felt that his words had simply been heart crushing.

It was happening again. She would lose him as her best friend, her go to guy. They couldn't carry on the same friendship they had enjoyed when one or both of them were in a new relationship. The thought that frightened her most was that she was sure he would easily find someone to replace her, but she wasn't quite as certain that she could ever find someone to replace him. She knew at that moment that things would never be the same, and in all likelihood she would be alone again. It had been silly of her to begin breaking down those carefully erected walls that protected her. It would appear that it was time to rebuild.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Some of you will probably not really enjoy this chapter But fear not, it is all part of my master plan Need to set things up. Now I am not setting this Dr. Klein person up to be an evil character. I wanted to keep her real and not be someone everyone will loathe (even though I know I will when the time comes). My vision for her is a nice person trying to meet another nice person in the shark pool (sorry, couldn't help it) of dating. Enjoy and review!

The case had progressed in a satisfactory manner and as usual they had been solved with the perpetrator behind bars. Booth was on his way back to the aquarium to wrap up some business with Dr. Klein, after which he would be able to file the case away and possibly relax. The last few weeks had been taxing both physically and emotionally.

During the drive over he reflected on Bones' behavior since that Thursday session with Sweets. It was impossible to imagine, but things seemed to be settling down. Bones had started talking to him again, and they had even had celebratory drinks after solving the case, although, he had been slightly disappointed when she had invited the rest of the squints along. He had planned to discuss things, and finally straighten everything out once and for all. But there hadn't been a free moment and things were still up in the air.

Even though she was speaking to him again, it seemed like there was a definite distance between them. They were still friends, but it seemed like she was taking Sweet's recommendation to heart, and jumping right into a social life that didn't include him at all. She had been out on a date with Andrew Hacker not two days after the session. Apparently she wasn't wasting any time on the dating scene. Although he couldn't understand what she saw in the man, Hacker was not exactly her type. While he was a good ADD, he was goofy and foolish at times, traits that Bones usually abhorred in people.

Well, whatever she was trying to do, she was certainly getting his attention, which made him crazy. He thought back through all their recent discussions to find something that might clue him into what was going on inside that brain of hers. He kept coming back to one thing. It had been the look on her face when he had agreed with Sweets. Her head had whipped around to face him and he couldn't be totally sure, but for a split second he had thought he had seen pain flash through her lovely eyes. However, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and the cool, collected look of indifference had replaced it. Maybe he was just being fanciful, his mind making him see what really wasn't there. He seemed to have a problem with that these days.

He arrived at the aquarium not particularly eager to go in. It just reminded him of his current problems with Bones. Reluctantly he exited his SUV and made his way to the front door. He spoke to the receptionist and waited for Dr. Klein to greet him.

A moment later she exited the elevator at the far side of the lobby, and he studied her as she approached. There was no denying that she was a very attractive woman. Her dark hair and eyes coupled with her slender, feminine athletic build would speed up any mans heart rate and he was definitely capable of appreciating a good looking woman when he saw one. In their previous interactions, she had been warm and personable, easy to talk to, intelligent but down to earth. He shook his head slightly. Now was not the time for this he thought, hearing Bones' recriminations echoing through his memory.

"Agent Booth." she greeted him with a smile and an extended hand.

"Dr. Klein." He returned grasping the proffered hand. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me to just wrap some things up."

"Oh, it's no problem. I am just glad this whole thing is over and the killer will be brought to justice. The publicity for the aquarium has been spectacular, but we would rather it have been for something a lot less sinister." She said with a slight grimace. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I just need to go over your statement one last time to lock it up for the prosecution." Booth answered.

"Sure. If you'll follow me to my office then, it will probably be easiest to talk there."

After arriving at her office, things had progressed quickly and all the loose ends had been nicely tied up. The discussion easily morphed into a friendly social conversation.

"So tell me Agent Booth, did you actually ever consider me a suspect?" She asked with a conspiratorial grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she leaned over her desk.

Booth laughed, "No, not really. I had ruled you out as a suspect pretty quickly."

"Figures." She said with mock disappointment, slumping back in her chair. "I never get to play the part of the bad girl." She said with a wink.

"Can I ask you a question Agent Booth?" She said more seriously than her previous conversational tone.

"Shoot." He replied, taking a sip of the coffee she had given him earlier.

"Does your Dr. Brennan not like me?"

Booth nearly spit out his mouthful of coffee. As it was, it only slightly went up his nose. Recovering, he returned, "No, why would you say that?"

"I don't know, call it women's intuition. I got the distinct impression that she wasn't very fond of me. The daggers she shot my way during the initial part of the investigation tipped me off."

"Nah, that's just Bones' way. She can get overly clinical and scientific sometimes." He said, slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Oh, well that's a good thing. I have one more question for you if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," he said warily, not sure he wanted to know what she was about to ask.

"Is there anything going on between you and Dr. Brennan? I mean I definitely picked up on the vibe she was giving off."

"Vibe?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a very strong alpha female wave was sent in my direction. You know, kind of like she was protecting something that was hers." She asked pointedly.

"Ah, no, there's nothing going on with Dr. Brennan and myself. We are just partners and friends." Was his practiced response.

She studied him with a bit of skepticism. They certainly seemed to be closer than just friends and partners, although maybe she had just witnessed their well oiled professional routine and had misinterpreted the signals. So, she decided to take him for his word, "Ok, good. So then me asking you to lunch sometime wouldn't be infringing on anyone's territory? Because you two seemed awfully close."

"No, no it wouldn't." Booth replied bewildered by what had just happened. He had been asked out on a date. Well, maybe date was too strong, after all it was only lunch, but none the less it was like a date. This was certainly an interesting development. What to do? Maybe it was time to embrace Sweets' advice and try the dating scene again. Granted he didn't have a lot of free time, but he supposed he could make room in his schedule, especially now since it seemed that Bones was no longer interested in spending significant amounts of time with him. Maybe this was just what he needed to finally put that coma dream to rest, and move on.

"Good. So what do you say, lunch tomorrow?" She inquired.

Booth thought for a moment and answered, "Sure."

"Great, how about the Royal Diner at noon?"

"Ok, that is one of my favorite spots." He answered, feeling a slight tug of guilt. He had always thought of the diner as their place. Bringing another woman there just didn't feel right, but it looked like he didn't have much choice.

"Excellent." She returned with a bright smile.

A slightly awkward silence followed, and Booth decided it was time to high tail it out of there. "Well, I oughta be going so that I can wrap up this paperwork."

"Ok," she said following him to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Well, he had a date with a beautiful, successful, intelligent woman. That is always a good way to start a week. Although, he was still apprehensive about the whole thing. That nagging feeling in his chest just wouldn't give up. It felt somehow like he was doing something wrong, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. It had been a while since his last date, so he just shrugged it off to nerves. He wasn't used to a woman asking him out. But Dr. Klein seemed to be a go-getter, not afraid to take a chance. Who knows, maybe this was the start of something great.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Well, I hope the last chapter wasn't too upsetting. Because this one may be worse. But wait, take a few deep breaths. I have no intention of torturing people Like I said in the last chapter, this is all the necessary back story building us up for the things to come. Sorry, this one is also a bit short. Please review.

The next day, Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian the next day. It was around 1100 am, which would give him just enough time to finish up his business with the case, and then head over to the diner for lunch with Catherine. All he needed to do was get Bones signature of a couple of documents.

'Hey ya Bones!" he said striding into her office. He hoped to get back some of the levity in their relationship. He had missed it over the last few weeks.

She was seated at her desk pouring over a file folder of information, when she looked up. A smile crossed her face and she said "Booth, what brings you here? Do we have a case?" she asked eagerly. His visits to the lab since those discussions with Sweets had been fewer and shorter than usual. He no longer laid on her couch for hours waiting for her to complete paperwork or testing. He chose to spend most of his time at the Hoover in his office.

"Nope, just need to get your signature on a few things." He said flipping open the file he held in his hand, and putting it beneath her nose.

"Oh, ok." She scribbled her signature on the four sheets he requested, closed the cover of the folder and returned it to him. He seemed to be in a good mood, so she thought that perhaps things may be somewhat returning to normal between them.

Feeling this was the case, she felt it was safe to ask him to lunch. "Hey Booth, Angela and I will be headed out for lunch in a little bit, probably around 1 or so. Would you like to join us?" she asked with a smile.

"Ah thanks Bones, but I already have plans for lunch. Maybe next time?" He replied quickly.

"Oh sure." She thought that he looked uncomfortable. He fidgeted with his tie as he answered her, which was a sure sign something was up. Maybe she had been mistaken to ask him to lunch. Maybe their new dynamic did not include meals anymore. Whatever it was, it apparently wasn't any of her business. He bid her good bye, and left the same way he had come.

Brennan and Angela had made a habit of having lunch together the last few weeks. She didn't particularly enjoy eating alone, and since Booth was rarely around, Angela was a natural choice. She had found that she really enjoyed their time together, engaging in a little frivolous gossip. She may be a highly educated scientist, but that didn't mean she didn't like hearing about the latest goings on at the Jeffersonian, and Angela never disappointed. She always had the scoop, as Booth would say, on the latest on dit.

They were casually chatting as they came to the cross walk in front of the diner. The light had just turned green, so she knew there would be a long wait ahead of them. This green was incredibly slow. She was about to say something to Angela when she happened to glance up at the large pane glass window of the diner, the one that held their usual table. There, framed perfectly against the bustling sidewalk sat Booth and Dr. Klein.

She was stunned for a moment. So these were his plans. A crushing disappointment weighed down on her. Why couldn't he have shared this with her? They were, if nothing else, still good friends she hoped. She watched them as they ate. It appeared that they were having desert, or at least Booth was, his usual slice of pie. She saw him move the plate towards the middle of the table. Dr. Klein raised her fork and removed a bite. She seemed to enjoy the morsel, closing her eyes while chewing, a smile spreading across her face. She couldn't see Booths face clearly, but she knew by the way he held his head and the crinkling of the corners of his eyes that he was smiling.

The crosswalk monitor signaled it was safe for them to go. Angela went to step off the curb, but she was staid by Brennan's hand.

"Hey Ange, let's not go to the diner today." She said, hoping to sound nonchalant. There was no way that she wanted to walk into that establishment and have to endure that scene up close and personal. They may be friends, but she didn't need to be wholly involved in his personal life now. She supposed she should be happy for him. They did make a striking couple, and he had seemed to like the doctor. If nothing else she thought mirthlessly, he had finally found someone who obviously shared his love of baked pies.

"What? I thought you were craving their apple walnut salad?" Angela asked confused at the sudden change that had come over her friend. Brennan was anxious about something. Her motions had become herky jerky. She had the look of someone that wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Yeah, you know, I'm thinking that Thai might be better. Let's head back this way." She said, motioning in the direction they had just come from.

"Ok Sweetie, I'm up for anything." Angela said smiling. As they were turning, she happened to glance at the diner window, and saw them. Well this certainly explained Brennan's sudden change in mood. A dark look crossed her face. It was pretty ballsy of Booth to bring another woman, another beautiful woman, to the diner, and then to add insult to injury, to sit at their table. She knew her friend would never admit it, but she was hurt seeing Booth with this woman. There was so much lying just beneath the surface on Brennan, she wondered when and what would be the catalyst to break the surface tension sending the rippling waves of emotion crashing over her friend. It was only a matter of time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N I hope you all don't hate me after the last chapter. It was a necessary plot device in my Bones world So now the story continues. I've also played a bit with the timeline here from the cookies (or at least I think I have), so bear with me, I needed to have reasons for presents. I hope you are all enjoying it. Please review.

A month or so had passed, and both partners were enjoying their new social interactions. Booth continued to see Cathy at least once a week, and Brennan had continued her relationship with Andrew. She enjoyed his company on their dates, though she felt no great instantaneous spark that she had hoped for. That had only happened once on a first kiss, and not since. But to be fair she had never actually had a normal relationship with a man. So she thought that this would be the perfect chance to start at the beginning and see where things led. She thought they were enjoying spending time together, and it appeared that Andrew genuinely cared for her. However, a part of her heart still felt conspicuously empty, not quite having refilled the amount that had been taken away.

She had been up front with Andrew, saying that she wasn't interested in a serious relationship at the moment. He had agreed, although reluctantly. However, his actions over the last few weeks suggested otherwise. He was trying to get closer to her. Pushing her in ways she didn't want to be pushed. She had no interest in becoming overly attached to a man again. It never ended well, as she had experienced. She would rather avoid all the messy emotional entanglements; she had learned her lesson the hard way.

Booth was also happy, or at least he tried to convince himself he was. Cathy was a wonderful person, and he had come to care for her somewhat, but something still didn't sit right. He had kept the relationship casual for the time being, which she had whole heartedly agreed with. However, the time was approaching when he was either going to have to put up or shut up. The last thing he wanted to do was lead her on, but he was having trouble committing to her, which was unusual for him. Something was holding him back. He knew what that something was, he just kept hoping that it would begin to fade like he had assumed would happen if he started seeing other people.

As luck would have it, Valentine's Day had approached and then passed on a Sunday in the month of February. Both partners had spent the evening with their significant other, if you could call them that at this point, celebrating the made up holiday with all the usual fanfare.

It was now the Tuesday after Valentine's Day, and it was time for their weekly session with Dr. Sweets.

"So how were your weekends? Do anything for the holiday?" Dr. Sweets asked

"Sweets," Brennan answered first, "That is not a holiday. It is a fabricated day created by capitalistic minded individuals to bilk millions of dollars out of the public based on some notion that love can be quantified with roses and chocolate."

"I take it Dr. Brennan that you didn't do anything special." Dr. Sweets asked.

"No, I had dinner with Andrew. It was very pleasant." She responded.

"How about you Agent Booth?" Dr. Sweets inquired.

"Cathy and I had dinner and then went dancing." Booth casually responded.

The pair had turned some corner since their last few sessions. They appeared to be more at ease with one another. A bit of their characteristic bantering had returned which Dr. Sweets was happy to see. He had hated that these two good friends had grown apart so quickly. While he knew that their working relationship had remained intact and successful, their personal relationship had definitely suffered from the confessions of that session that now seemed so long ago. So much distress over what he was sure had been a misunderstanding on the parts of both parties.

"Well, both those outings sound very nice. I am glad to see that you are taking my advice. And it appears to be working quite nicely for the two of you. I'm proud of you guys!" Dr. Sweets said enthusiastically. "So did you get any good stuff as presents? I'd tell you what Daisy got me, but it is a bit on the personal side."

"Well, before you get yourself worked up there Sweets, I'll tell you what I got. Cathy gave me this tie." Booth said with a smile, running the tie through his palm. It was a red and navy striped tie, in the style of the latest fashion, much thicker than Booths usual preference.

The remark was greeted by a snort from Brennan and a comment from Dr. Sweets.

"You know, I was going to remark on the tie. It's not your usual look. A bit normal isn't it?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I like it." Booth replied quickly.

And a small laugh escaped her lips.

"What was that for?" he questioned her.

"Oh please Booth. You do not like that tie. In the entire time I have known you, I have never seen you wear a tie that looks like that. It's too establishment as you would say. It doesn't match the belt buckle or the socks." She said on a snicker.

"Oh yeah, well what did you get little miss laughs a lot." Booth retorted.

Immediately she sobered and responded in a slightly quieter voice, "Um a uh subscription to an anthropologic digest." She knew how that would sound to them. For her it was the perfect gift, sensible and useful. At the time she has been slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten her any flowers, but she had quickly brushed it aside, she was being fanciful. Flowers were a waste of money and resources.

It was Booths turn to snort with laughter. "A magazine subscription, he got you a magazine subscription. For Valentine's Day? That is just too much."

"I fail to see what is so funny about that. He got me something he knew I would enjoy. It was very thoughtful."

"Oh yeah, real thoughtful." He said sarcastically turning to her. "Bones, on Valentine's Day you do not get a beautiful woman a subscription to a magazine. It just isn't the way things work. I don't care who the woman is or what she likes. Every woman wants to feel special on that day, no matter how much they protest." Looking directly into her eyes now as he finished, "Even you."

"Well at least he had the sense to discern what I enjoy, instead of buying something that is so obviously not in my taste. And let me guess, you are wearing that tie because you are going to see her today?"

Booth shifted uncomfortably "Maybe."

"Uh-huh" she tsked out.

Dr. Sweets had remained silent through the entire exchange, content in observing the dynamic between the partners. It was interesting. Dr. Sweets wondered if either of them was aware that Booth had just called Dr. Brennan beautiful. The emotion flying between them was amazing. Under all the bravado and sarcasm, these two were upset that the others partner had not treated them well. Dr. Brennan was upset that Cathy had given Booth a tie that proved that she knew nothing about him. It didn't really matter to Dr. Brennan that Cathy had known Booth for only 1.5 months, she felt that it should be obvious after spending time with him that his ties are part of his outward identity. Cathy was either oblivious to that identity or she was subtly trying to change it.

On the other side, Booth was upset that ADD Hacker had gotten Bones a magazine subscription. It wasn't about the actual gift; it was about how Booth perceived how Dr. Brennan had been treated. It didn't matter to him that she is a scientist that would likely enjoy an anthropological digest. He knows that underneath it all she is a woman with feelings and desires. He knows that she wants those silly romantic gifts no matter how much she protests about them, but he also strongly believes that she deserves those things. It is not what he would have done for her.

Dr. Sweets inwardly sighed. These two were trying their hardest to suppress their feelings for one another. It was very discouraging. He had hoped that they would have recognized what they meant to one another by now. Thinking back, perhaps it had been a mistake to show Booth those brain scans after his tumor. He had meant well, but perhaps it had backfired a bit. All he had wanted to do was to caution Booth. He had known that Booth was in love with Dr. Brennan before his coma, he just didn't wanting him running into a declaration of that love before Dr. Brennan was ready to hear it. Unfortunately it appeared, and from things he had heard, that Booth was questioning these feelings because of what he had said. This was just not good.

The rest of the session continued without any further dramatics or arguments. The end had actually been quite encouraging. They had been laughing and joking on the way out the door.

As they reached the elevator Booth thought that he would take advantage of the apparent truce between them.

"Hey, you wanna grab a cup of coffee, maybe go over the new case?"

"Oh, sorry, wish I could, but I'm meeting Andrew for coffee in a few minutes. Maybe next time?" she asked, with a hopeful note in her voice as she stepped onto the elevator

"Oh yeah, sure. Have fun!" He said with a sarcastic wave as the doors closed on her. Then, under his breath, "Like that's gonna happen." He hoped that it didn't take her long to figure out that Andrew wasn't quite the right man for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N Ok, so the story progresses. Hold on, we are getting there! Enjoy and please review!

It was Saturday night and Temperance Brenan was not looking forward to the evening. She was going to have to do something very difficult and emotionally messy. She was breaking up with Andrew. Well, breaking up might be a strong word as far as she was concerned. She had struggled to keep their relationship casual so that strong attachments couldn't form, at least on his end. But it appeared that Andrew was definitely forming attachments. He called her daily, not to mention the emails and the numerous invitations every week for dinner.

She knew that it wasn't fair to him. She had no intention of being with Andrew for any great length of time, and he deserved better. He was a nice person looking for that someone to spend the rest of his life with. Unfortunately for him, she was not that person. There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wasn't right for her. In the beginning she had found him interesting, and his humor was curios. However, she soon realized that her feelings for him just didn't run very deep.

She knew he would be hurt, which is why she strove to avoid messy emotional entanglements. She had enough messy emotional entanglements in her own life without having to bring another into the mix. She was of course thinking of Booth. How much things had changed between them.

That of course too was her own fault. She had let her emotions run wild for a few weeks. They had wreaked havoc on their relationship, which now was but a shell of what it had been. She regretted so much, which was not an easy admission for her. She had made mistakes.

If she hadn't remembered back to that night, hadn't remembered the exultation, and the pain, things might still be normal between them. They might still share a wonderful friendship instead of a working relationship and a casual acquaintance. She just wanted to go back make it all right. Make them be kindred spirits again. She just wasn't sure if it was at all possible, and if it was did she even possess the necessary skills repair what had been broken.

Brennan had taken Angela's advice and reflected on the latest events and her feelings. She had found exactly what she expected. The feeling hadn't changed for quite a few years. It was something she hid at all cost from others and tried to deny to herself. She was always afraid that if she truthfully admitted it to herself, then he would certainly figure it out. She didn't think she could hide it from him. He was so astute when it came to deciphering emotion. She didn't possess the sophisticated powers necessary to mask a feeling like that, and she was tired. Tired of the whole game.

She loved him. It sounded strange and foreign to imagine the thought floating through her head. After so much time, she finally allowed herself to actually think the words instead of trying to rationalize them away. There had only been one other time she had put words to that particular emotion. It was when she and Jack had been held hostage by the Gravedigger. She had written all her feelings for Booth on a single sheet of paper in the form of a letter while they were trapped in the car. At the time they had thought their chances of survival were extremely low. She had poured everything in her heart into that letter, every piece of love. The hope had been that when someone found them Booth could at least know that at some point, she had loved him.

But that had been a long time ago, and she had successfully ignored those feelings until now. She found it was so difficult this time around to bring everything back under control, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was their friendship. She had taken such solace in it. It had made her love him even more. He was patient with her and knew when and when not to push her. But it looked as though that friendship might never be the same. Now that she had admitted it, it could no longer be ignored. It sat like a huge elephant in the room whenever they were alone together. It pressed in on her, making it suffocating to be in a room with him. She didn't want to discuss it with him face to face, to hear the clinical discussion of something that had meant so much to her and so little to him. It had been bad enough with Sweets.

She laughed humorously at herself. A lot of good it did her now. Booth seemed to be enjoying a very nice relationship with Dr. Klein. They were a nice couple. Dr. Klein was sweet and treated Booth well as far as she could tell. She supposed it was everything the she could wish her friend. Once again her logical emotionally repressive side had won out, and she hadn't taken that chance.

She might not be destined to have him in her life romatically, but she could do what she could to repair their friendship, knowing that it meant as much to him as it did to her. She would rather have him in her life happy with someone else, than not at all. It would take a tremendous amount effort, but she considered it well worth it. She missed her friend above all else.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She found it shrill and unpleasant in her ears, a likely manifestation of the difficult and emotionally straining evening ahead of her. She paused briefly at the door, bolstering her confidence for the task ahead. The next half hour or so would certainly not be pleasant. However, once this was behind her she could move on to the much more important task of salvaging a friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying. Never fear, our duo is making headway. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Brennan sat at her desk finishing up the report for her latest limbo case. She had been at it for about 15 minutes now, yet the screen in front of her was still blank. Concentration eluded her. She could only think of the encountered that had just occurred with Booth.

Well, technically, it had been an encounter with Booth and Cathy, and it had been terrible. Well, terrible for her. Anyone who had witnessed the exchange wouldn't have thought that anything was wrong. All outward indications showed a pleasant exchange between friends. Brennan had tried to be warm and welcoming to Cathy, and it had nearly killed her.

Booth had brought Cathy by the lab on their way out to the National Aquarium benefit Gala to introduce her to everyone. It was a big step in a relationship. She was meeting his friends, Brennan thought with a heavy heart. It was the first time in her life that she had allowed herself to feel with her heart. Now that she had started, she found she couldn't stop, at least where Booth was concerned. She had wanted to try and get passed these feeling since there was little chance of them ever being put to good use. Booth was happy with Cathy, and she wasn't going to do anything to upset that. And besides she had no reason to believe that Booth would even welcome an out pouring of feeling by her.

Cathy had looked so elegant in her floor length gown, tall and slender, the perfect compliment to Booth's tunxedoed form. She laughed at the contrast to her own attire, the standard issue blue lab coat that at the time had been covered in a cleaning solution she was working with on the bones. Boy what a prize she was! More than enough to tempt any man.

Releasing a sigh she looked back at her monitor and tried to buckle down and get some work done.

Angela wasn't sure what was going on. It was like she had entered a parallel universe. She had watched the exchange that had taken place a few minutes ago between her best friend and Booth and his woman. It had been surreal.

She wasn't sure who the woman was inhabiting Brennan's body was, but it certainly wasn't her best friend. This person had been smiley, gushy and over the top fake. Oh, most other people might not have noticed the forced smile or rigid stance, but Angela did. She also saw the longing that passed ever so briefly through her friends eyes as she watched Booth leave.

Angela had an inkling that her friend had discovered her true feelings for her partner. It was about time, although it looked as though the timing was bad. Booth was currently with Cathy, and everything, on the surface anyway, appeared to be going swimmingly. Although, something bothered Angela about Booths' behavior during the introductions. He never touched Cathy. It was strange. People in the throws of a new relationship usually couldn't stop touching each other, holding hands, brushing up against one another, his hand on the small of her back. But there had been none of that. The only one he touched was Brennan, briefly touching her arm when they arrived. It appeared to Angela that his hand lingered a second longer than was necessary.

This behavior had immediately set the sirens off in her head. Something wasn't right Along with no touch, there also were no shared looks with smiles meant only for each other. In facts Booth's smiles didn't quite reach his eyes when he looked at Cathy. And she saw how he watched Brennan, thinking that no one was paying attention. Things definitely were not as they seemed, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. This had gone too far, and things needed to change.

Striding into Brennan's office she started the conversation with," Ok, what was that back there?"

Brennan looked up from her empty screen, "What? Back where? Has something happened?" She asked glancing over Angela's shoulder in to the lab.

"Yeah, something's happened. I think the body snatchers have invaded." Angela answered snarkily.

"Body snatchers? Has someone stolen some bones from limbo?" Brennan asked becoming alarmed.

Angela rolled her eyes and walked farther into the office to place both hands on Brennan's desk.

"No, nothing has been stolen. It's a movie Sweetie. The bodies of, oh just forget it." She answered, straightening from the desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok Brennan look, I am not going to beat around the bush with you this time. What was that little display you put on out there for Booth and Cathy? Cause, I've gotta tell ya, it was not you out there. I don't think I've ever seen you hold a smile for that long."

"What are you talking about? I simply greeted Booth and Cathy" Brennan stated, turning her eyes back to the screen in front of her. She didn't want Angela to see her eyes, because she knew Angela would be able to tell.

"Uh Uh. Nope. I don't think so. You're lying to me." Angela said.

Brennan whipped her head around to look at her best friend. How could she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan replied.

"Oh yes you do. Come on, fess up." Angela prodded.

Brennan was having a hard time at this moment controlling everything roiling around inside her. It was all too much. Seeing Booth with that woman had been too much. She couldn't do it anymore. She closed her eyes in an effort to ward off the tears that threatened to escape. When she opened them, she looked at Angela, and it was her undoing. Her friends face held such a concerned loving look that she could no longer hold back the dam. She needed Angela's help.

Angela saw the tears slipping from her friend's eyes and was astonished. Temperance Brennan was crying.

"Oh my God, Sweetie!" she exclaimed rounding the desk in a heartbeat. Taking Brennan's hand, she lead her to the couch.

She seated Brennan carefully, then settled next to her.

"What happened?" Angela asked with compassion filling her voice.

"Oh Ang, I can't do it anymore. I just can't. It was so terrible. I can't hold it in anymore. I thought I had done a pretty good job out there hiding everything, but apparently anyone would have known."

"First, I'm not just anyone. I'm your best friend. I know all about you, and can tell when things are off. Secondly, what would anyone have known?"

Brennan hesitated. She had never said the words out loud and wasn't sure what would happen if they were unleashed into the world.

She took a fortifying breath amidst the small sobs and tears. Turning her eyes to Angela she took a leap, "I love him." She said in a small voice.

Angela's breath was taken away. Not so much by the admission, because she had known it all along, but by the pain she saw on her friends face. She opened her arms to Brennan and was glad that the woman sitting next to her took advantage of the offer. She held her close, absorbing the tears and pain and hurt, in an effort to relieve this soul of just a portion of its suffering.

Brennan had her cry, finally ending on dry sobs, having exhausted her reservoir of water.

"Tell me." Angela asked gently.

Brennan sat up slowly. She made an effort to wipe her face, but knew that it was hopelessly stained.

"I don't know where to start Angela. It's been so long. I hardly remember when it first started. You are the first, and likely only person that will ever hear that confession." She said sadly.

"The only time I have ever openly admitted it to even myself was when Hodgins and I were trapped by the Gravedigger. I wrote him a goodbye letter to try and explain things since I never expected to survive. I wanted him to know that I had loved him. I know it is incredibly out of character for me, but it felt right at the time. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen, I don't know."

"So tell me, if you have loved him this long, why haven't you ever told him?" Angela inquired.

"It never seemed right. And besides he doesn't want me that way, he never has."

"Sweetie, you are kidding me right? I mean I know that you have problems dealing with people and social situations, but you can't possibly be telling me that you've never known how Booth feels about you."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ang." Brennan said looking at her friend with huge sad eyes.

"Sweetie, he loves you." Angela said.

"No." Brennan said shaking her head. "No he doesn't. He never has. We've only ever been friends. I would know if he had felt those things for me. He drew a line Ange."

"No offense, but would you really know? I think you both need to be taken out back and have some sense smacked into you. Bren, he has been in love with you for I don't know how long."

"No Ange, you're wrong. And even if he had been at one point, he obviously isn't now. He's with Cathy and he seems very happy. They are a very nice couple."

"Please, Booth isn't as interested in her as you think. There are no sparks or passion between them. Christ, you two practically ignited rooms sometimes. He never touches her Bren, and up until two months ago, he could hardly keep his hands off you. He doesn't love her. His eyes betray him. He loves you, always has."

"I want to believe you Angela, but I'm not sure I can." She said in a dejected voice.

"Just trust me in this Sweetie. He is all yours if you just take a chance with that heart of yours." Angela told her. She gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek and rose, intent on leaving her friend alone to sort out her thoughts and emotions. As she left the room she thought "One partner down, one to go". Angela was no longer leaving anything to chance. Sometimes destiny needed a little help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: So there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Enjoy!

Two days later Booth strode into the lab with their latest case. He purposefully made his way to Brennan's office. Unbeknownst to him, Angela lay in wait; much the way a lioness stalks her pray. She materialized from behind a column armed with her most ferocious look.

"You. I need to speak with you." She stated pointing at him.

"Jeez ange, you scared me." Booth said, stopping for a moment to calm his heart. "Ok, I'll catch up with you later. We've gotta case." He replied holding up a manila folder.

He tried to walk past, but her hand wrapped partially around his bicep prevented him from advancing. He looked down at the hand and then back up at Angela with a confused expression.

"Let me rephrase that. I need to speak with you now." She said with a tone that suggested no argument.

She released him, turned and headed for her office. She was confident that he would follow.

Booth stared after her unsure of what he had done. Whatever it was, Angela was ticked, and that was never a good thing. Without complaint, he followed her.

"What Angela, we have a case; I don't have time for this."

"Look, the person is already dead, they can wait 15 minutes."

"Alright, what is it?" He asked in an exasperated tone coupled with a hurry it up look.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked point blank.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing with Cathy?"

Well this certainly wasn't what he had expected. "Um I'm dating her. I thought that would be obvious."

"Ok, let me start over. You obviously aren't following me. Why are you doing this to Brennan?" she asked pointedly.

"To Brennan? I'm not doing anything to her?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh"

Angela stared at him in disbelief. What was wrong with these two? She counted to ten, breathed in deeply, and dove into the deep end. "Booth, why haven't you told her?"

"Told her what Ange?" He asked in a very exasperated tone.

"THAT YOU LOVE HER YOU IDIOT!"

Booth stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you insane? What are you talking about? I'm with Cathy"

"Look Booth, don't try to BS me. There is no way that you have any kind of romantic feelings for Cathy. Sorry, don't buy it."

"Well you should, because we're happy. I'm just taking it slow."

"Slow Booth? Your pace appears to be glacial, because there is absolutely no spark or romantic vibe from you towards Cathy at all. Zero. The whole hour you were here the other day you never once touched her Booth. Not once. For a new couple that seems highly suspect."

"You're crazy I touched her."

"Not like you touch Brennan. Not like you smile at Brennan and not like you look at Brennan. You may be able to fool someone else, but not me."

"What do you want me to tell you Angela?" he asked on a heavy sigh.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell yourself the truth."

"Leave it alone Angela." Booth warned.

"No, I am sick of seeing my best friend hurting because of you!" She railed at him.

"Stop it, that can't be true. I've never done anything to her."

Angela snorted. "Come on Booth, you're smarter than that. What do you think taking Cathy to the diner and sitting at your table did to her? That was pretty low"

"Stop it. I've never purposely hurt her" He warned again.

"Yeah sure. You rejected her all those years ago, then you flirt with her for years. And now you start dating. Why Booth?" Angela demanded.

"Reject her! I've never rejected her."

"What would you call that almost night of yours? You walked out on her abruptly without so much as an explanation or a phone call."

"I never rejected her Angela." He said adamantly. "I just don't do things like that Angela. I would think that by now you know what kind of a man I am. We barely knew each other. I didn't want to do something like that to her. She wasn't going to be some kind of one nighter." He said with vehemence.

"So what then you never discuss it, and now you are dating Brennan 2.0?

"Angela" he warned.

"Why Booth? Cause I just don't understand. I thought you cared about her."

"Of course I care about it. You have no idea how I care about her!" he spat back at her.

"If you care about her so much why are you doing this? Why Booth?" The conversation was heated and emotionally charged. Finally he just couldn't take it any more.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He threw back at her. His breathing was heavy and his body tense. Those words should never have escaped his mouth.

A slow smile spread across Angela's face. "Exactly Booth." She said calmly. She had gotten what she was after, what she knew was there all along.

"What does it matter Angela? It is likely all a figment of my imagination."

"Do you actually believe that? Booth I have watched you two for the past five years, and I have never seen two people more in love with each other than you and Brennan. It's been amazing and utterly heart breaking to watch. You guys can't get out of your own way to be together."

"Angela, it just isn't that simple."

"Yes Booth, it is that simple."

"She doesn't love me."

Angela moved to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes said, "She loves you. She has for a very long time."

He closed his eyes, wanting to believe her. Could she be right?

"I don't know Ange. I'm not sure. I need proof, from her."

"Now you sound like Brennan." She said with a laugh. "I'm not sure I can provide that, but trust me. Just take a chance. You may be surprised."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Bonus chapter today. Enjoy!

Angela was seething as she stood outside Sweets office door. How dare he do that to them? After her little discussion with Booth she had began thinking, trying to pinpoint when things began to go so incredibly wrong with two of her favorite people. Between them there had been so much pain in their lives. She just wanted to see them happy, and she knew that could be accomplished if they were together.

The more she thought, the more she kept coming back to this office and the so called doctor in it. It seemed like every time these two had a session something went wrong. The session they had a few months ago seemed to be the jumping off point for all the craziness that she had been enduring.

Taking a calming breath, she grasped the knob and opened the door. She had purposely made an appointment with Sweets to ensure that there were no interruptions. The conversation she meant to have with the good doctor would not be pleasant, and she wanted it over and done with. It had to stop. Sweets had done enough meddling, certainly more than she had ever dreamed of doing. She had her fun poking at them every once in a while, causing a slight bit of discomfort for the pair. But that was all in good fun. What Sweets was doing was down right hurtful.

As she entered, Sweets was seated in his usual chair, scribbling some notes on a pad. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Angela, come in, sit down." He said motioning to the love seat in front of him.

She seated herself and remained quiet, which slightly disconcerted Sweets.

"What can I do for you?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked. Her demeanor had changed. Her arms were now crossed defensively and the look in her eyes was intense. This was now a woman not to be tangled with.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." She replied cryptically.

"Ah no, really Angela I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, let's try this. Booth and Brennan dating." She paused for effect, "Other people." She finished with a sarcastic scrunch of her eyes. "This has you written all over it." She said wagging her pointed index finger over his form.

"Well, yes, I may have suggested that they…." He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I knew it! I just knew it. You couldn't have left well enough alone could you?"

"Look, Angela, I think you have got this all wrong."

"No, I don't think so. I think you've got it all wrong." She returned, glaring at the now nervous doctor. This was a woman passionate about her subject, and it didn't appear that he was going to be able to reason with her until she had her say.

"Do you know how long it took those two to get where they are? Considering that you call yourself a psychiatrist, I would think that it would have been obvious to you after speaking with them for what 2, 3 years?"

"Angela, I was merely trying to.." again he was interrupted when she held up her hand for silence.

"They love each other Sweets. They have for a very long time. And just when they were finally getting to a place where they felt safe enough to admit feelings, you go and throw a wrench into it, or should I say a scan?"

"You know about that?" He said with just a twinge of guilt.

"Of course I know about that. Cam told me. And it was pretty low if you ask me. You take a man who is questioning everything after a pretty traumatic life altering event, and you put doubt into his mind about the one thing that he thought was real. His love for Brennan had been his anchor Sweets during that whole ordeal. You know as well as I do that he loved her long before that tumor or any BS brain scan, Sweets."

"Angela, I was just trying to caution him. Jumping into something with Dr. Brennan could have been catastrophic for both of them."

"Jumping in? You call 5 years jumping in? Boy Daisy is a real lucky girl." Angela snarked on a laugh and a shake of the head.

Sweets took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't think that Dr. Brennan was ready to truly face Booth's feelings for her. She has time and again insisted that her feelings for Agent Booth are friendship only. Although I admit that there is something deeper there, something I am not even sure she is aware of. In fact I suspect that the night they almost shared all those years ago closed her off emotionally to him."

"They seriously pay you? Well, let me enlighten you about Dr. Brennan, who by the way you know absolutely nothing about after 3 years of study. The almost night nearly broke her heart. You were right about the closed off emotionally part. It closed her off to everyone. She felt more on that night than she had her entire adult life. It broke her when he left with not so much an explanation or phone call the next day."

"Just a few days ago I sat on Bren's couch and held her while she cried Sweets. She poured her heart out. I have never, ever seen her like this. She loves him so much, and I don't think she knows how to deal with it, or the prospect of losing him to Cathy. She saw them together at the diner, at their table having a grand ole time. It practically kills her every time she has to interact with them as a couple. Great idea there Sweets."

"Look, all I was doing was trying to force them to confront their feelings for one another. I know they cared for each other very deeply. I thought that by dating other people they would be able to see what they already had in front of them."

"Yeah, well your little plan backfired. How dare you play with there emotions like that! Especially hers. She's not like us Sweets. She doesn't understand emotions the way we do, doesn't know how to deal with them when they get churned up."

"Look, after I found out about there almost night, and that they had never discussed it, I was trying to find a way for them to confront it and talk to each other about it." Sweets replied quickly before Angela could cut him off.

"Well, I will agree with you on that one, they do need to talk about it. It has festered to long and there have been too many misunderstandings. But you need to let them do it on there own terms, on their own timing. You can't force something like that Sweets." She responded.

"Ok, look, I may have been a bit misguided in my council, but I assure you that I had all the best intentions. Like you, I want them to be happy. They deserve it. I never meant for any of this to pull them farther apart."

"Your apology to me is all well and good, but it isn't going to fix what is terribly broken. Brennan right now is doing everything in her power to hide those feelings from him, from the world. Thankfully I could see through it and actually be there for her to help her deal with these emotions that she rarely has, if ever, experienced in her life."

"I'm glad you could help her." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, me to.' She looked at her watch. "I have to go now, and I just want to leave you with one parting thought." She rose from her seat, pointed her finger at him and growled, "Don't mess with them again."

He watched her leave, and he exhaled a shaky breath. That had been an interesting encounter. It looked like Angela Montenegro might a more skilled listener and observer than he. She certainly had enlightened him on so much about Dr. Brennan. He had never anticipated that her feelings for Agent Booth were so close to the surface, how could he not have noticed that?

He had told Angela the truth. He had only been trying to help them come together, and had never meant for it to go so far that it hurt Dr. Brennan. That was the last thing he had wanted. There wasn't much for him to do now to fix this. He just had to hope that the two people in question would follow the path to one another, no matter how convoluted and thorny it became. Or else Ms. Montenegro might come calling again and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Love the reviews! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one. We are getting closer….

Booth sat across from Cathy at the dinner table. It was Saturday night, and he had offered to make her dinner at his apartment. While his body occupied a space at the table, his mind was else where, miles away. He was still thinking about the discussion with Angela. In fact, he had thought of little else all week.

It had been his admission of love that bothered him the most. He had dissected it from every angle, hoping to find some kind of weak point to prove that that it was all in his mind, and not in his heart. As hard as he had looked, he couldn't deny the conclusion. He loved Bones and couldn't fool himself anymore. The more he reached back into his memory, the more he realized that he had loved her long before the tumor.

Now he was in quite a pickle. Here he sat with Cathy, whom he was dating, but he was hopelessly in love with Bones. He knew what he had to do, but was loathe to do it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cathy. This wasn't her fault, he hadn't meant to lead her on. He had been so sure that the feeling would fade and he would be able to move on. She was such a wonderful person, and he just hated that he might cause her pain.

"Hello. Earth to Seeley!" She said waving her hands and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What, huh?" He responded awakening from his reverie.

"Where have you been? You've hardly eaten anything?" she said motioning to his plate with her fork.

He looked down and saw that she spoke the truth. The food had merely been repositioned with very little of it eaten.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry." He offered.

She observed him with calculating eyes and spoke after a moment. "What 's wrong? You haven't been right most of the week."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

They sat silently, the only sound coming from their utensils striking the glass plates.

"Ok, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that you aren't thinking about me. And I'm gong to inch a little further out and make the assumption that you have been thinking about Dr. Brennan. Am I right?" She asked, not entirely sure she actually wanted the answer.

He raised his eyes to her and it was all the answer she needed. Her face fell ever so slightly, and is look immediately changed to one of apology.

She looked down at her plate and began to speak. "I guess I saw this coming. I never quite believed that there wasn't anything between you."

"Cathy, I never meant" Booth started.

She held up her hand, "Please, its ok. The heart loves who it loves, and yours was taken long before I arrived on the scene. I just should have recognized it."

"Was I that transparent?" he asked.

She nodded in the affirmative "Yup, pretty much. It's hard to hide those kinds of feelings."

"I'm so sorry" he provided, though it sounded like a meager apology.

"Really, it's ok. I'm fine. We were never really all that hot and heavy anyway. More like good friends. Which I hope we can be after this?"

"I hope so." He said sincerely.

"Well, since we are friends now, can I offer you some friendly advice?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Go after her. Don't let it slip away. She obviously means a great deal to you."

"It's not that simple. I don't think she exactly shares my feelings or would welcome my sentiments."

"I think you would be surprised. Like I said before, she gave off a definite protecting my territory kind of vibe. The way she looks at you is so telling. There is definitely love in those eyes."

"I just don't know." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Well, just think about it, but just don't think too long." She added.

When the meal was over she kissed him on the cheek and quietly left the apartment. As the door closed he heaved a sigh of relief. She was such a good sport about the whole thing. And yet again, it seemed as though everyone else was privy to Bones' feelings but him. There was a common theme in all the conversations he was having lately, that Bones loved him. Maybe they were all right, but he needed some kind of sign from the woman in question that she would be open to his pursuit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Glad you are enjoying it. Things will start getting much more pleasant now. I promise.

Booth sat at his desk pouring over the file from the latest case. He paused when his stomach grumbled. Glancing at his computer he noted the time, 12:10. She was late and even more importantly, she was late with lunch.

Things seemed to be on a more even keel with them these days. He hoped that it was smooth waters ahead. They had fallen back into a portion of their old routine. They now usually ate lunch together a few times a week and they talked a lot more, really talked, like they used too, about life, death and all those other important subjects.

Something had changed in her demeanor since she broke up with Andrew and things ended with Cathy. She was more comfortable with herself, like she had turned some kind of corner. Whatever it was it worked for him. Life was returning to normal, or as close as it could get to normal considering his career choices.

Just then she burst through his door.

"Sorry I'm late." She said putting the paper bags containing lunch on his desk.

"Thank God! I thought my stomach was going to start eating me!" he said inhaling the wonderful aromas wafting out of the opened bags. He grabbed one of the bags and dug in.

"You do know that isn't possible right?" she said straight faced.

Her statement stopped him mid bite. Of course she would say that. He wouldn't have expected anything less. He smiled at her before completing his bite.

"Of course I know that. It was a figure of speech Bones." He said through a full mouth.

They continued their meal in companionable silence, each reading through a thick file. At some point Booth had joined her in his visitors chair. It had facilitated the sharing of papers and ideas. They had scooted the chairs together while pointing interesting facts out to one another, and they now leaned close together in discussion.

This was the scene that greeted Caroline upon her arrival at Booth's door. These two were something else she thought. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. The pair started at the sound and turned abruptly towards her.

"Hello Cheries." She drawled.

"Caroline!" Booth greeted her. "What brings you to the lowly Hoover building today?"

"You and you." She said pointing to the pair. 'And trust me, it isn't a social call."

"Oh it never is Caroline." Booth joked with a smile.

"I figured that I would find you together so I took a chance. And look. Surprise, surprise here you both are. All cozy and everything." The ever present frown on her face mixed with her best sarcastic tone.

Booth made to move behind his desk as he asked, "Aren't you just a ball of sunshine today?"

"Look, I don't have time for pleasantries. We need to go over some things."

"What kind of things?" Brennan asked curious as to what the disgruntled US attorney could want.

"Gravedigger kind of things." She supplied.

"Oh, well what's going on?" Booth asked sitting down and motioning for Caroline to do the same in the chair he had vacated.

Before sitting she slid it away from Brennan so that she wouldn't be sitting on top of her. She liked the anthropologist well enough, but there was no reason for touching. Booth could handle all of that.

Situating herself, she began, "We are finally going to trial."

"Wow, That is quick." Brennan said.

The attorney turned her head to look the person whose mouth had let that ridiculous comment go. "Are you kidding me? Quick? We have had that woman behind bars for over a year. We have painstakingly gathered and documented evidence so as not to lose this case. This was not a quick process."

"So what do you need from us?" Booth asked to try to diffuse Caroline's wrath.

Turning to him she said, "Seeing as you two and Dr. Hodgins are the only people to ever survive Gravedigger attacks, we will need your testimony. The trial begins in about a month. Between now and then we will be going over and over and over what and how you will say things on the stand. We have to be very careful here people."

"Why?" He asked.

Turning to look at Brennan she answered, "Because certain people, in an effort to save certain other people, may have compromised and or destroyed some evidence. Not to mention assaulted a handcuffed suspect. Which by the way Cherie, you still owe me for getting you out of that one." She finished with a finger pointing at Brennan.

"You what? Why have I never heard about this?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know, I guess it never came up." Brennan caged.

"Why would you assault her?" He asked.

Caroline snorted and decided she was going to be the one to answer,"Because Cherie little Miss Gravedigger was not willingly giving up information and your time was running out, quickly. Your partner there apparently was miffed about that, so she slugged her with a briefcase in the kisser. Should have seen how black and blue that woman was after that."

"Nice one Bones! Wish I could have gotten a smack in myself." Booth said.

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen the good Doctor here so frantic. She broke just about every rule there was, even got other people to follow along."

Booth just looked at Bones. Why was he only finding out about this now? She had gone through quite an ordeal to save him, and he would be forever grateful. Although he knew exactly how she felt at the time. He had shared those same emotions while trying to locate her. Although, he had never had the pleasure of being able to confront the Gravedigger himself.

Brennan was very uncomfortable at this point. She did not like having to relive those few days, days when she didn't know if Booth would live or die. She had been driven by one thing, to find Booth at all costs. She hadn't really cared what rules or laws she broke at the time. All she had wanted to do was find him alive. He had gone to great lengths to find her, and she would do no less for him. She had been so scared then, afraid that she wouldn't make it in time. She had been desperate.

She and Booth had never discussed what had happened back then. It seemed like there were many things they had never discussed. She had just never felt that it had been necessary for him to know all the details. He was safe and that was all that mattered. She had been so happy as they lifted off the boat in that helicopter that she had thanked every deity she knew.

But now, all she wanted to do was steer Caroline away from her current train of thought.

"So now what do you want us to do? " She asked hopefully.

"Well now, aren't we eager?" Caroline answered. "Well, first I need you to look through this binder. It holds copies and photos of all the evidence we have gathered, all the evidence that we plan to present at trial. I need you to familiarize yourself with the items, especially the ones you have knowledge of. It may help us during your testimony." As she finished she reached across the desk and handed the binder to Booth.

"I was only able to appropriate one binder, so you two will have to share. But that shouldn't be a problem for you right?" she said in her trademark sarcastic tone, rising from the chair.

"Yeah, sure that will be fine. I'll take it first if you don't mind Bones?"

"No, please go ahead. I will review the material when you're done." Bone offered.

"Good. Well, my work here is done. Have a good afternoon Cheries. Call with any questions."

Brennan stood and stated," I better get back to the lab and finish my analysis on the remains for the case."

"OK Bones. I'll take a look through the book tonight and hand it off to you tomorrow. Then maybe we can get together to go through it and discuss it."

"Yes, that would be good. I'll see you later then" She replied.

"Yeah, see ya later. I'll stop by the lab."

"Ok." And she walked out his office door.

He looked down at the binder and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

A/N: Here we go………

Booth walked into his apartment and threw the take out on the coffee table. It had been a hectic day. He hung up his coat and threw his messenger bag into the corner. The next order of business was the couch, dinner and the game.

He walked into the kitchen and stuck his head into the fridge. There had to be some beer in here. Reaching into the back he was able to locate the prize. He popped the top and took a long swallow. The cool liquid felt wonderful after the long day.

The couch was calling him, so he made his way into the living room. With an exaggerated flop he settled into the cushions, picked up the remote and found the Flyers game. He dispensed with dinner quickly and contemplated going in search ofanother beer. Thirst won out and he rose from his warm dented spot. As he did he happened to glance toward the door and caught site of his bag with the white binder full of Caroline's evidence peeking out from beneath the flap.

The binder. He had forgotten that he had homework tonight. He glanced back at the game and sighed. There would be no more attention paid to the game, it was about to become background noise. He walked over, grabbed the binder and returned to the couch. With a sigh he sat back down on the couch and flipped to the first page.

Two hours later Booth lifted his head to find that the game was over and the clock was inching towards 11. The evidence they had gathered was damning. As long as they could keep things focused during the trial he thought there was an excellent chance of conviction. A lot of it he had seen before and it covered both his case and Bones' case.

He had been apprehensive about having to relive those events. When Bones had been taken, he was beside himself. It hadn't looked like they weren't going to find them when they reached the quarry. The truth was that Bones had helped to save herself. If they hadn't been able to get that small explosion off when they had, it might have been too late. Even now the thought gave him anxiety. It had been a near thing.

He took a deep breath shaking his head against the what ifs running through it and looked down at the binder. There was one section left to go. It was filled with the miscellaneous evidence that most likely wouldn't be used in the trial. It probably wasn't critical that he go through this stuff right now, but he thought he might as well get it over with.

The first three pages held the letter that Hodgins had written to Angela. He felt terrible reading it. No one should be reading it but Angela. It was heart warming reading about the great love that Hodgins had for her. It was too bad things had not worked out. Booth knew that a love like this didn't easily fade. He was sure that Hodgins still loved her. He'd seen how Hodgins still looked at Angela recently, and he hoped that they found their way back to one another soon.

Feeling like a voyeur he quickly turned the page. His eyes were immediately drawn to a word at the top. It said Booth. It was his name, written in Bones' distinctive style. Could this be a letter she had written to him when she thought she was going to die? He wasn't sure that he wanted to read it. What could it be filled with? Why him, why not her father or brother or even Angela. Why him?

For a moment he hesitated. Should he read it? While it was to him she had never intended him to read it while she lived. Briefly he imagined that it contained all the clues and their description of the events of the kidnapping in the hopes that he might be able to use it to track the Gravedigger should they die before they could talk to authorities. It would be the practical thing, and she was nothing if not practical.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he began to read. The letter was relatively brief, far shorter than he had imagined given her verbose ways sometimes. Starting at the beginning it read:

_Booth,_

_I'm not sure I know what to write here. Hodgins suggested it would be a good to express my feelings, but I find that I don't know what my feelings are. Everything is so jumbled._

_I know that you are looking for us, doing everything in your power to find us. I wish that there was someway I could help you._ _Tthis will sound incredibly selfish, but I wish you were here with me. I'm scared Booth. More afraid than I think I have been in my entire life. I am trying to be strong for Hodgins, but I am not sure how much longer I can hold out. I need you. I need your strength and courage to hold onto. You are my rock._

_I know it must sound woefully out of character to hear me say these things. I have worked so hard to be outwardly strong and emotionless, when in reality it couldn't be farther from the truth. I am just better than most people at bottling things up._

_There are some things I wanted you to know in case we don't ever have the chance to speak again. Things I have been too cowardly to discuss directly with you face to face. It seems funny that there are things I can't discuss with you, when you are one of my closest friends. _

_That night we almost had a few years ago, I am sure you remember it, or at least I hope you do. I have always wanted you to know how much that meant to me, even though in the end nothing happened, I wanted you to know that it was wonderful. I have never been able to replicate the things I felt that night with another man. I have tried, but to no avail. It's likely I won't ever. I'm not sure why you ran out that night, but it just about broke my heart. Did I do something wrong? _

_I felt that night Booth, and it was incredible. Up until that point I had spent a good portion of my life hiding from emotion, tamping it down until it was no longer recognizable. It was the only thing that made me feel safe. As long as I didn't let anyone close to me, then I couldn't be hurt again. Then I met you, and suddenly my world was upside down._

_You have taught me so many things about myself and people in general. You taught me that I was still capable of loving. And now I know that I can love and am deserving of someone else's love. Quite simply Booth, I love you. There, I finally said what I have wanted to for such a long time. I know it isn't flowery and filled with poetry and prose, but then that really isn't me is it. I don't know if you have ever had a similar sentiment for me, and I am sure that I flatter myself to think that you might. But there it is. I guess my last wish was that you would someday know that. You were so much more to me than simply a friend._

_Please tell my father and Russ that I love them. And tell Angela that I have always cherished our friendship and I love her too. It is funny that now, only at the possible end of my life can I freely use that word._

_I hope that the rest of your life is wonderful, and that you find happiness. You are an extraordinary man who deserves the best. Many hugs to Parker, please tell him that Dr. Bones will miss him greatly._

_I love you,_

_Bones_

He sat there in stunned silence. Had he actually just read that? Just to be sure he read it again. Yup, still the same.

_Booth, I love you._ There it was written plain as day. She had loved him. Did she still love him? This had been a few years ago, was it possible that she still felt the same?

He had to know. He had to know now. He picked up his cell phone intent on dialing her number. He paused, no, that wasn't going to work. He sprang from the couch suddenly re-energized. He had to see her, had to talk to her. Grabbing his keys he sprinted out the door. This would be the longest 20 minute ride of his life, which might be a good thing since he had a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I think we only have a couple of chapters left here, but now we get into the good stuff. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Enjoy!

Brennan had been typing away for the last several hours. The latest chapters of her book were flowing out of her, and they were good. She found that writing was like a balm on her emotional wounds, soothing the sting away. She was able to pretend to be someone else for a few hours at a time, a person free to express themselves and share their emotions.

The past few weeks had taken their toll on her, and she was exhausted physically and emotionally. She had never anticipated that fighting back these turbulent emotions would require so much energy. It took all her strength to just be in the same room with Booth, constantly checking her body language, facial features and eyes. The eyes had been the hardest. It took almost constant, conscious effort to keep her eyes off of him in those unaware moments, ever fearful that she would be found out.

Inwardly she sighed and rose from her place at the desk. Looking towards the clock on the mantel she stretched her arms over her head, releasing the tension in her vertebrae from her time hunched over the keyboard. Midnight, or close enough to it. It was time to stop. There would be more writing tomorrow as it was Saturday, the weekend was here. It was her blissful alone time, where she didn't need to constantly be aware of her actions. She spent many of her weekends at home now, making an effort to complete her book by the publisher's deadline. The absence of Booth in her social circle had cleared her calendar in a spectacular fashion.

Although she had to admit, she enjoyed having Booth back as a close friend. She had certainly missed him. Things were slowly returning to at least a semblance of what it had been, and she was happy for it. Eventually she would figure out how to bottle these feelings up again, suppress them to that untouchable region of her heart. Until then she would just need to be vigilant.

However, for the time being her bed was calling. She grabbed the empty glass sitting next to the monitor and headed for the kitchen intent on depositing it in the sink and continuing on to her warm inviting bed. She flipped on the hall light and softly padded her way to the bedroom. Just as she reached the doorway, an urgent knocking stopped her.

Why was someone knocking at her door? At this hour? Before she would have assumed, and likely been correct, it was Booth, but these days his late night visits had been few and far between, saved for official business only. He usually only came to her home to pick her up on the way to a crime scene. Throwing a longing look at her bed, she turned and headed back towards the living room and the door.

After reaching the door she raised on tiptoes to peer out the peephole. To her surprise it was Booth. How strange? There must be a new case. She immediately made to allow him entrance, unlocking the bolts and opening the door.

He did not greet her, just barged in. Curious she thought. His demeanor was stiff, the tension radiated from his shoulders, he appeared almost angry. She wondered what could be going on. He entered the living room and proceed to pace. It was like watching a gathering storm.

"Booth?" she inquired cautiously.

He stilled at the sound of her voice. His eyes found hers. What she saw there was disconcerting. The normally laughing, soft chocolate brown had been replaced by an intense, dark obsidian.

"What is this?" he asked in a hard voice holding up the page containing the copy of her letter. He had certainly used that 20 minute drive to work himself up into a real state. His original astonishment after reading the letter had given way to a smoldering anger. The more he thought about it, the more the embers ignited.

How dare she not tell him about this! He didn't care about her emotional short comings. It wasn't an excuse. They had wasted so much time, time they could have been together, enjoying a wonderful life. He had no doubts that their life would be wonderful.

In truth, much of the anger was focused inward on himself for never picking up on her feelings. He knew she was better than most at masking and tamping down emotion, but he felt that he should have known anyway, some how. It didn't matter that he wasn't a mind reader, and that she hadn't put any obvious signals out, but he felt that his soul should have been able to reason out what this woman was feeling given how deeply he cared for her. At this point he didn't care that the anger might not be totally justified, and not even directed totally at her.

From the distance Brennan couldn't discern what he was holding. She approached him cautiously, not wanting to upset him further. He was full of potential energy, ready to be released at any moment, and she did not want to be on the receiving end.

She came to stand in front of him and slowly took the paper. At first glance it appeared to have been ripped from a binder. Lowering her eyes to the page, a gasp escaped her lips. She knew what this letter was without reading it. The familiar handwriting mocked her. It indelibly preserved her deepest feelings for this man standing before her. She had hoped the letter had somehow been lost, never imagining that it would end up as evidence, locked all this time in the FBI vaults.

His anger made sense now. Apparently, he took offense to the feelings contained on the page. His eyes should have never seen this, never read it. It was the ramblings of a woman who thought she was on the brink of death. This was not a conversation she ever remotely thought she would have with him.

"What is that?" he asked again, the hardness still in his voice pointing at the page tightly gripped by the tips of her fingers.

Looking up to meet his eyes, she answered simply, "It's a letter I wrote to you."

"I can see that Bones, what does it mean?"

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. Cause after 10 read throughs it still says the same thing, and I'm not sure what to think about it. At face value, and correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that you wrote that you loved me."

His statement was met with silence. She had no words to even begin to address this conversation. Everything she had done in her adult life was to avoid conversations like this one. Avoid things that would cause her an inexplicable amount of pain. So, as is her way, she reverted to tried and true science to deflect and buffer herself.

"Booth, you can't possibly take anything in this letter seriously. It was written while I was under an enormous amount of stress at a time that I thought I was going to die. Not to mention we were probably already starting to suffer the effects of asphyxiation. The physiological effects of the conditions would have been tremendous." She hoped that she could throw him from his intended course with that explanation. She could feel her nerves unraveling. There had to be some way to gain control of the conversation.

"Just stop Bones. Stop with all the medical-scientific mumbo jumbo. It won't work this time. You can't hide behind all that stuff, not this time. You wrote this, and I want to know why?"

She was scared. He could tell that much from the look in her eyes. They showed some one desperate to be out of a situation. His heart ached to take her into his arms and comfort her. To let her know that things were ok. But he couldn't. Not until things were straight between them. He was tired of all the misunderstandings and mixed signals. Tonight they would clear the air.

"Booth please." She almost begged.

"No, we are going to talk about this." He said in a hard voice still laced with anger.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She offered.

"I want you to tell me the truth, finally, for once, about your feelings." He raised his voice.

Now she was angry. How dare he question her about her feelings? What gave him the right? He obviously had very little feelings for her, if the past few months were any indication.

"My feelings? What do you care about my feelings Booth?" She spat back at him with venom.

"What do I care?" He asked incredulously. "Of course I care about your feelings. How could you think something so ridiculous?"

She gave a small scoffing laugh and went to turn away from him intent on walking to the kitchen. There needed to be more space between them. The emotions swirling in the living room were too hot and numerous for her to deal with.

He grabbed her arm before she could run away. Forcing her back to face him he continued, "Oh no you don't not this time. There will be no running away. Why Bones? Why would you say something like that? What does this letter mean?"

Again she begged in a small voice, "Booth please."

He persisted, "No! Tell me. What does it mean?"

Before she could even stop to think she exploded, "It means exactly what it says. I LOVE YOU!" Her eyes flashed with anger and then the enormity of what she had revealed showed on her face.

Immediately her hands shot up to cover her mouth in an attempt to retrieve the words that now floated on the air between them, She could feel her eyes grow wide in astonishment. What had she done? This would surely change everything.

She had no idea what to do, where to go at this point. All she knew is that she had to get away from him, sure that she would recognize the pitying look in his eyes at her admission.

For the second time she tried to turn from him, while a sob escaped her lips. That was all it took. Tears began falling from her eyes at an uncontrolled rate while more sobs wracked her body. But she found that she couldn't turn, his hand still gripped her upper arm. It tightened as he slowly pulled her into an embrace. She couldn't see clearly through her watery eyes. She could only feel his strong chest and his arms around her. Unable to formulate any coherent thoughts, she allowed herself a moment to revel in the feel of being in his arms. It was something she had wanted for so long. How cruel life really was she thought. Something that felt as wonderful as his embrace would be held back from her forever now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Oh Baby," he whispered into her hair, pulling her closer. His anger dissipated almost as quickly as it had flared. He had been too wrapped up in his own emotions to think clearly about what kind of effect a confrontation like that would have on her. How selfish he was, thinking only of straightening out his own roiling emotions, of finally getting to the truth of her feelings.

He made soft shushing sounds in an effort to calm her. It seemed to be working as the sobs had come to a stop. They stood there in her living room holding one another close. Slowly he brought his hands to her head and moved it away from his chest. Cupping her cheeks in his palms he slowly began placing feather light kisses on her face. First her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, all the while whispering the words he knew she needed to hear. Finally he reached her mouth and paused, willing her to open her eyes and look at him.

She obliged him and opened her eyes. He could read the bewilderment there. Now that he had her full attention, he gave her all that he had.

"I love you Bones." He said softly before claiming her mouth for a kiss.

Her eyes remained open as he kissed her. Could this be happening, had she heard those words pass over his lips? She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. It slid down her cheek where it met with his hand. He opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, afraid that she was still upset. Instead of sadness and pain in her eyes he saw something he had not seen in a very long time, happiness and hope. Her smile was radiant as he wiped away the offending droplet, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

She then launched herself into his arms, enveloping him in a fierce hug, never wanting to let go. Standing on tip toe she whispered into his ear, "I love you so much Booth."

He closed his eyes, wanting to forever burn the sound of her voice saying those words into his memory. She pulled back to look in his eyes. What she saw there humbled her. The look in his eyes hadn't changed. It was the same as it had been for years. How had she constantly misinterpreted that look when now it was as clear as day?

He had loved her all this time and she had been a fool. How many opportunities had there been for them over the last few years to reveal their feelings? So much time had been wasted. Now, she was unwilling to waste anymore.

She closed the distance between them and their lips met in a soul warming kiss. It was achingly tender with each participant savoring every taste of it. This was the feeling she remembered from all those years ago. She now knew that this was love. This was her homecoming. Instinctively she knew that she had found her family.

The kiss lasted until both partners required air. Panting slightly they rested their foreheads together. He was in awe of this woman. Her head contained a great and vast knowledge, yet her heart was so inexperienced. He wanted to be the one to teach her everything about love, to show her everyday how much he loved her.

Releasing her from the embrace he took her hand and led her to the couch. They both sat and he turned to face her taking both her hands in his.

Looking into her still glistening eyes he said, "Bones, I don't even know where to begin. I've loved for so long, I'm not sure I could remember a time that I didn't. You have been such an enormous part of my life these past 5 years. The last few months nearly killed me. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone to call you just to talk, but chickened out. I was so afraid that you were too mad at me to want to continue our friendship."

She was startled by his admission, "You thought I was mad at you?"

"Yeah, ever since that stupid session with Sweets where we revealed the events of that night that almost happened between us." He replied.

"Booth, I was never mad at you. I was actually mad at myself. The way you reacted in Sweets office made me believe that that almost night wasn't all that special to you. I was mad that I had let it mean so much to me." She said looking down at their joined hands.

"I felt things that night that I was totally unprepared for, things that I had never experienced in my life. It was like my emotions came alive. All those years I had tried to suppress them to shelter myself, and you were able to break them down in one night. I had thought it meant something, something special, so I gave myself into it, into you that night."

She could feel him watching her, but she was afraid to look at him, so she quickly continued, "When you stopped and left so abruptly I didn't know what to do. And then when we never talked about it I had assumed that it had been just another night to you, with no special attachments. Listening you describe it to Sweets reopened the wound which I guess had never truly healed."

She felt the pressure of his hand under her chin forcing it up. His eyes met hers. He leaned in and placed a brief kiss on her lips. He then pulled her close and whispered, "Oh God Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of that to hurt you. To tell you the truth that night I was a little scared. I had never been so drawn to someone as I was to you. You were special, and I didn't want to just have some kind of one nighter with you. I couldn't let that happen between us. I barely knew you yet I wanted so badly to protect you." He looked down, not able to hold her eyes at his admission.

"And then we were working together, and you never brought it up, so I didn't bring it up, afraid that you regretted the whole thing." He chanced a glance to gauge her reaction.

She was shaking her head slowly. "All that time wasted Booth. How could we have been so stupid?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy." He said with an easy smile. "I think we went above and beyond at trying to stay out of each other's way. Everyone kept trying to tell me how much you cared for me, and I kept thinking it was impossible because really how could someone like you fall for someone like me?"

"Don't say that Booth, you are the best man I have ever known." She said placing her hands on his chest. "You are so caring and gentle. You would do anything to help family or a friend."

Slowly she placed her hand over his heart and said, "Only, I wonder if I am truly worthy of you, worthy of being loved by such a wonderful heart."

"You are. You are worthy," He said sealing the statement with a kiss.

What started as an easy kiss quickly evolved into a passionate all consuming kiss, one born of years of repressed feeling s and longing. They were voracious to taste one another. Hands roamed freely over bodies as they tried to occupy the same space.

Abruptly Booth pulled away.

"Booth?" she questioned, the concern showing in her eyes.

"Nothing. We are just quickly approaching the point of no return Bones. I want this more than anything. I've wanted this since that first night. But I need to know that this is what you want, because once this happens there is no going back." Looking directly into her eyes he continued, "Once we do this you are mine. I'm in this for the long haul, and I need to know that this is what you want too."

"It's what I want Booth. I want it all, and I want it with you. You have been firmly implanted in my heart, and there is no way I am letting you go now." She took his hand and rose from the couch. Slowly they made their way to her bedroom. She pulled him in, and they picked up where they had left off all those years ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: So here it is, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Light peeked through the curtains in her bedroom, but Temperance Brennan was already awake, had been for about quite awhile now. She made no move to stir, afraid to wake the man sleeping next to her. It was wonderful to wake up in his arms, and now she was content to just lie there and listen to his easy breathing.

She was in total awe of what had transpired between them the night before. It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. He was amazing, so tender and attentive. Nothing had been rushed. They took their time exploring and satisfying one another. She had been thoroughly loved, and it brought a smile to her face.

Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. It was a heady scent, to her anyway, a mixture of soap and Polo, and she loved it, had always loved it. It was intoxicating to her. Sometimes it would linger in the air after he had left a room and she would secretly breathe it in. But now she no longer had to hide her adoration for this man. She could openly love him now. That thought warmed her and she snuggled a little closer to his sleeping form.

A knocking at her door broke her reverie. Glancing at the clock, which read 9 am, she groaned knowing exactly who it was. Angela. They were supposed to meet for breakfast and then get some shopping in. What was she going to do? She certainly wasn't going to leave Booth now. She loathed having to leave the bed to answer Angela's energetic knocking, but she didn't want the noise to disturb him.

Gently she untangled herself from him and slipped out of bed. The loss of his body heat shocked her body out of its morning lethargy. Grabbing her robe, she threw it on quickly and glanced at the bed one last time before heading for her persistent friend.

Quietly she padded down the hallway to the door. A quick check confirmed that it indeed was Angela. Unlocking the door she opened it slowly trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Bren? Did I wake you up? You knew we were going out right? I mean I have the right day don't I?" Angela stated, a slightly peeved tone to her voice. "What's the deal? You never over sleep." She said giving her friend the once over, taking in her bed head and robe.

This was an interesting situation. How much should she reveal to Angela? She and Booth had barely discussed what was going on between them. She chose to skirt around the truth, and to not blatantly lie to her friend. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I had a really late night, I was writing and doing other things, and didn't get to bed until very late, or rather early this morning. Do you think we could postpone until lunch?" she asked hopefully.

Angela totally understood nights like that. And besides her friend had been having a hard time lately, it was likely that along with everything else, sleep was also eluding her.

"Yeah sure Sweetie, that sounds.." she stopped mid sentence as she heard a voice from just around the corner behind Brennan.

"Hey Bones, who ya talking to?"

Before Angela's very eyes a boxer clad, bare chested Booth materialized. He looked like he had just woken up, all bleary eyed and mussed from bed. She was sure that her jaw was hanging somewhere in the vicinity of the floor at this point, and it was likely her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked at Booth, then at Brennan, and then back at Booth. It was impossible not to stare at the two, especially when one of them had the body of Seeley Booth. Her friend certainly was a lucky woman she thought with a silent chuckle.

Finally shaking his head free of the nighttime cobwebs, Booth was able to appreciate the situation. They were busted. Well busted is a bit strong since they weren't hiding anything, but he had hoped to have the weekend to themselves before sharing the news on Monday.

"Hey Ange." He said with a small finger wave, and even smaller voice. His other hand went through his hair and landed on the back of his neck for that 'I'm uncomfortable' neck rub. Boy did he wish he had thrown on more clothing before leaving the bedroom.

'Hey Booth." She returned leaning around Brennan to give him a wave. The smile on her face now rivaled that of the Cheshire cat. This was just too good to pass up.

"So I can see you were definitely doing other things last night Bren." She said in a sarcastic teasing tone. For good measure, just to tweak them, she threw in a once over of Booth, taking him in from head to toe. "Look'n good there Booth."

She was successful in achieving the desired effect. Booth flushed crimson and made to escape back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, ok, well, um, I'll see you later Angela." He said and quickly retreated the way he came.

As soon as he was gone, Angela pounced, "Oh. My. God. Brennan! This is amazing!" Angela was practically jumping up and down with barely contained glee.

Brennan raised her eyes to her friend, and Angel knew that this was something special, which by the way she had always known it would be. She could see happiness there, a carefree look that she hadn't seen on her friend for a very long time. This was wonderful. These two people deserved so much happiness in their lives. Her heart swelled at the thought that they had finally found it.

"Yes, " she said shyly, "It really is Ange. We talked and..."

Brennan was stopped abruptly by Angela's hand. "We are not going to talk about this now, not while you have that gorgeous hunk of FBI man in your bed. Don't you worry, we are _definitely_ going to talk about it. I want all the details, and I mean ALL the details. You cannot hold anything back. I have been waiting too long for this."

"Ok Ange."

"Oh, and I don't expect to hear from you until Monday morning, preferably late Monday morning. Enjoy what is going on in that bedroom." Angela said with a devious smile.

"Don't worry, I fully intend to." Brennan answered with a grin of her own.

"Ok, I'm going." Angela announced. She went to turn away from the door, but thought better of it. In one swift motion she embraced Brennan and whispered in her ear, "I'm so happy for you Sweetie. You deserve all the best." With a last squeeze, she pulled back, gave her friend a wink and headed down the hall.

Brennan smiled as she closed the door. She was secretly glad that Angela knew, and she couldn't wait to discuss it with her best friend on Monday. She treasured her friendship with Angela, and all the times she had been there to counsel and lend a shoulder to cry on.

As she made her way back down the hall, she reflected on the life ahead of her. Even though she didn't believe in it, she felt that someone somewhere had blessed her with such wonderful people in her life. So much had happened in the past few months that she thought that she and Booth would never make it to this place. That it would just continue to live on in her dreams. But here they were. No more mixed signals, no more misunderstandings. They finally belonged to one another, and she was that happiest she had been ever in her life. She had thought she had a full life before last night, but now she knew that she had been incredibly wrong. The missing part of her heart had come home last night.

It was amazing, but she felt as though she were over flowing with love. She had a man who loved her unconditionally, not caring how quirky or socially awkward she was, and friends who had been there with her through it all, never wavering in their support. She was sure that no matter what life had in store, they could now face it together. Yes, her future, their future, looked very bright indeed.

The End


End file.
